Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right
by Saiyuna-san
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyou over Kagome. Keiko breaks it off with Yusuke. By the faiths they meet and heal each others wounds. But what does Yusuke's next mission have to do with Kagome? IY/YYH crossover. (Yus/Kag)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: So here it is my new story! The idea just came into my head one day and I couldn't get it out. It's a IY/YYH crossover. I barely see any. I really would like to read some and if you have any that you would like to recommend, by all means TELL ME.  
  
So I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha chooses Kikyou over Kagome, leaving her broken hearted in her era. Keiko breaks it off with Yusuke because she claims he ignores her and cares more for his job as spirit detective than there relationship. Due to faith they meet in a very interesting way and come to an understanding of each other. But what does Yusuke's next mission have to do with Kagome?  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
Chapter One  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Your kidding me right?" Yusuke looked up at the brown haired girl standing in front of him.  
  
"No Yusuke! This isn't a joke! I am just tired. I never see you any more because your always of on these dangerous missions and I don't even know if I will even see you again."  
  
"Keiko, you know that these missions are important to me." Yusuke looked up at his girlfriend. They were standing in a deserted part of the park.  
  
"More important than me?" she had somewhat of a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Yusuke was hesitant to answer.  
  
"See Yusuke, that's exactly what I'm talking about! You can't even make up your mind right away. I even ask you to tell me when you go out on one of your missions but you never do!"  
  
"Keiko, I don't tell you because, One- I don't want to worry you and Two- I can't!"  
  
Yusuke looked directly into Keiko's eyes hoping to some god out there that she would understand.  
  
"Yusuke..." her voice was just above a whisper "..I can't wait forever for you..I'm sorry but it's over..between us."  
  
Before Yusuke could say anything else Keiko turned and ran. Out of the park...Out of his life.  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe what just happened. She left him. Yusuke walked over to a near by bench and laid down looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful day.  
  
And for the first time in two years...  
  
Yusuke cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
(Three days later)  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. The first thing that greeted her besides the usual beautiful serene was the realization that Inuyasha wasn't there to rant about how she was late and he was about to go and get her.  
  
It really wasn't a problem for her. Kagome DID know the way to Kaede's hut. She HAD been coming back to the feudal era for a year now. It was just weird.  
  
Grabbing her yellow backpack she made her way to Kaede's hut. Kagome was walking toward the hut when she heard a noise.  
  
'Curiosity killed the cat' Kagome thought as she tried to ignore it.  
  
But when the noises got louder Kagome couldn't help but move toward it thinking.. 'Curiosity may have killed the cat but fulfillment brought it back.  
  
When Kagome got to the source of the noise she barely fainted. Tears were stinging her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shot up from her bed breathing hard. She looked around the room for intruders realizing she was by herself.  
  
'I had that dream again...but it isn't just it's a memory of what happened.'  
  
Forcing back the tears Kagome got out of bed to get ready for school.  
  
Yes school. It's been three days since Kagome had gone to Feudal Era.  
  
After a quick bath and changing into her uniform her uniform, Kagome went downstairs.  
  
"Kagome dear you better hurry or your going to be late."  
  
Grabbing a piece of toast she raced out the door to school.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
Looking behind her Kagome saw her three friend Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki. Kagome had been trying to avoid them because they had been trying to set her up with Hojo since she got back. 'I really don't think I'm ready to start loving anyone again.'  
  
"Konichiwa guys."  
  
"Hi Kagome!!" they said in unison. "You do know Hojo has been looking for you." Ayumi said as they walked to class. Kagome inwardly groaned.  
  
"Guys you know I don't like Hojo in that way."  
  
"Kagome you need to get over that cheating boyfriend of yours." Yuki said.  
  
"Yeah Kagome and Hojo is a nice guy." Eri said agreeing with Yuki.  
  
"Konichiwa Higurashi-san." 'Speaking of the devil.' Kagome thought as none other than Hojo was in front m of her.  
  
"How is your pneumonia."  
  
"Huh! What?" 'GRANDPA'  
  
"Oh I'm fine Hojo don't worry about me." I said as sped to my first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was currently walking through the park. She didn't want to go home yet. She knew Inuyasha wasn't going to come to get her. Even if her did Kagome was planning on going back to the Warring States Era when she was ready.  
  
'Like he even needs me. I mean Kikyou CAN sense the shards he can just use her.'  
  
Kagome didn't hate Kikyou. She felt...well..sorry for the poor woman. Her life was cut short by Naraku and she died thinking her only love betrayed her.  
  
But Kagome still thought Kikyou shouldn't make Inuyasha feel guilty for her death. It wasn't his fault. If its anyone she wants to drag to Hell it should be Naraku.  
  
Kagome could barely hold back the tears at the memory of Inuyasha telling Kikyou he always did and will love Kikyou.  
  
'He didn't have to lead me on like that. Making me think I was more than a shard detector.'  
  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by her miko abilities sensing an unusual energy. It was somewhat like the Shikon No Tama but different. The energy was also pure but it was dying fast.  
  
Kagome had been traveling to the Sengoku Jidai period for a year now and her miko abilities had developed very well. She had picked up some tricks from Kaede and even Miroku.  
  
And after a few beatings and slaps she learned how to fight without her bow and arrows.  
  
Moving towards the energy that seemed to be calling to her Kagome set of deeper in the park.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been three days. Yusuke had been laying on that bench for three. He was hungry. He was dehydrated and he was probably going to die.  
  
Again.  
  
But he didn't care. He sensed and unusual yet powerful energy moving towards him that in this state could kill him. He didn't care. He was still digesting the information Keiko broke up with him.  
  
'I can't not do my job as spirit detective. It's one of the few things that make me really happy. She needs to realize she is another thing that makes me really happy to.'  
  
Yusuke could barely see even though he knew it was a nice day because the sun was burning his face. He was in the deep part of the park so no one knew he was there. Yusuke was brought out of his reminisce by the a voice. It was a girl.  
  
"Hey are you okay."  
  
Yusuke answered was a groan. The last thing Yusuke saw before he passed out was bright cerulean eyes looking at him.  
  
. . .  
  
Yusuke was woken up by a shuffling noise. He realized that he wasn't on the uncomfortable bench anymore but on a very comfortable bed.  
  
"Where am I?" He groaned. It came out like a croak cause of the dehydration.  
  
"Oh your awake!" Adjusting his eyes to the light. He saw what looked at first like an angel. But then it was a girl that looked to be about his age looking down at him. She had the same cerulean eyes he saw before he had blocked out on the bench.  
  
"Where a-." Yusuke coughed.  
  
"Here drink some water your still slightly dehydrated." The girl said as she handed him the cup.  
  
After drinking it down Yusuke looked at the girl.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" he said rather angrily.  
  
"Your Welcome for saving your life." The girl said sarcastically.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome and what were you doing out in that deserted part of the park? If I hadn't found you, who knows what would of happened."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks I really didn't need your help."  
  
Yusuke said as he got up and began to leave the room. He was looking for the exit.  
  
After finally finding the exit he left.  
  
'Who the hell that wench think she is. I mean who told her to help me.'  
  
After walking for some time Yusuke found his way to the same park. He walked for a while and came to another empty bench. Sitting down he looked up at the sky.  
  
'She was the one that had that unusual energy I sensed. For some reason it felt..comforting.'  
  
Feeling a slight shift in the bench he looked and saw the same girl. Before he could say something she started.  
  
"You know you could be more grateful."  
  
"Who told you to help me? What if I didn't want to be helped? What if I was some maniac that would of killed you when I woke up?"  
  
"Let's call it a six sense I have. I knew you were a good person. Plus your my age and the condition you were in, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."  
  
I looked at her and saw exactly how beautiful she was. She had long raven hair that goes to her waist and very pale skin that made her eyes stand out. Blue eyes were very unusual for a girl of her origin.  
  
"So what's you name?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"I told you my name so I think it's only fair I know yours."  
  
Yusuke looked over at her. She was staring directly at him. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
Author's notes: So how was it? I just got this idea in my head one day. And it wouldn't leave until I typed it. I barely ever see any IY/YYH crossover stories out there. I think those two animes have a lot in common. Please review!  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	2. Her Story

Author's Notes: Thanks a million for the reviews. I really didn't think so many people would enjoy it. Also I won' be updating until August 27th but that's the latest most likely I WILL update before that especially if I get a burst of inspiration. So  
  
ENJOY THE CHAPTER...  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
Chapter Two  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yusuke..." Kagome said as if testing the name to her lips.  
  
"Yeah you have a problem with my name?" Yusuke said in his usual gruff manner. Somehow this girl, this Kagome made him return to his normal self. Made him forget about 'Keiko'.  
  
"No. Yusuke you really need to eat something. I was able to get you to drink when you were knocked out but food was a whole other story."  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!" Yusuke said as he rested his head on the bench.  
  
"Well I'm trying to get to know you NOW!!" Kagome said glaring at him. This guy was really getting on her nerves.  
  
Yusuke glared back at her.  
  
"For all you know I could be some homicidal maniac and this is my method to kill innocent kind-hearted people like you!!"  
  
'He has a point.' Kagome thought. She couldn't actually say she sensed pure energy emanating from his being.  
  
"Like I said before let's call it a six sense."  
  
Before Yusuke could respond Kagome interrupted him.  
  
"You really should eat before you pass out or something." Kagome said giving Yusuke a bright smile.  
  
Yusuke was somewhat startled by the smile. 'Why is she smiling at me?'  
  
It was then he REALLY noticed hear beautiful features. She had long raven hair to the middle of her back. She had very pale skin that brought out her red lips.  
  
"Are you alright Yusuke..you seemed a bit flushed."  
  
Quickly turning his eyes away he responded to her earlier statement.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
Kagome knew he was lying and trying to be tuff. The growling of his stomach proved that.  
  
"Yusuke please don't lie to me. You know you also need a shower. Your clothes are dirty and your hair looks like a birds nest. It looks like you'd been on that bench I found you on for a week!!"  
  
Yusuke got rigged.  
  
"Please don't tell me you were there for a week, ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!"  
  
"Who are you! MY MOTHER!!! And just to let you know it was three days." Yusuke said really getting pissed of.  
  
It was Kagome's turn to get rigged. 'Three days ago. That's the same time Inuyasha..NO I can't think about him. When he comes to get the shards I have then I'll deal with him.'  
  
Yusuke looked at Kagome. It seemed what he said hit something deep within her.  
  
"Hey are you alrig-." But she cut him of.  
  
"We should head to your house so you could get cleaned up. Your family should be worried sick about you."  
  
Yusuke snorted.  
  
"What do you mean we? Besides I'll be surprised if my mom even noticed I was gone."  
  
Yusuke had to admit a week after he first 'died' his mom was all cushy and loving and very worried about him. But after a month or two things began to get back to normal. She forgot all about her 'son' and continued with her partying ways.  
  
Kagome noticed the look in his eyes and decided to drop the subject.  
  
"Well we could go to my house. Since it's Friday I don't have any homework to do and my mom and grandpa went to my aunts house and, my brother is sleeping over at a friend the house is currently empty."  
  
"Why do you care? You don't even know me." Yusuke said amazed this girl would let a stranger into her house especially when she's home alone.  
  
"Look. It may not be the smart decision, but I know it's the right one. I know you can't hurt me, even if you tried. I could defend myself."  
  
And with that Kagome grabbed his hand and literally dragged him out of he park towards her house.  
  
"You know your kind hearted-ness might get you killed one day." Yusuke said as he was being dragged away.  
  
"You know someone I knew that was as stubborn as you said the same thing to me once." Kagome stated.  
  
Yusuke noticed the sadness in her voice when she said that. It reminded him of the sadness he felt when Keiko broke up with him.  
  
'Maybe she's more like me then I would like to admit.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was surprised that Kagome lived in a shrine. He hadn't really noticed before. Her house was very nice and have of a lot of surreal energy. Especially that tree that they passed.  
  
Kagome let him take a shower in the bathroom that was in her room. He was currently sitting on the couch in her living room. She was in the kitchen making something for them to eat. He was wearing one of her grandfather's yukata's while his clothed were in the wash.  
  
'I can't believe how nice she's being to me. I just met her and already its like I've known her all my life. I also wonder what's up with all that energy he sensed from her. She has enough energy to take me on.'  
  
Yusuke was taken out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice.  
  
"I can't really make much so I just made some ramen." Kagome said as she sat down next to Yusuke and turned on the television.  
  
It was 5:56.  
  
"That's all right I've had much worse."  
  
"So Yusuke, why were you in the park in the first place?"  
  
Yusuke froze.  
  
"That's really none of your business." Yusuke said continuing his ramen.  
  
'He really likes ramen just like..him' Kagome said looking at Yusuke.  
  
"Why do you try to act so strong?" Kagome said.  
  
"You can't say how I act. You've only known me for one day!" Yusuke all but shouted.  
  
"Well Yusuke, I don't have to know you forever to tell that your hiding something. When I found you, you were very sweaty and your eyes were red and puffy like you'd been crying."  
  
"I'm just going through a lot."  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Why should I talk to you? We aren't close friends."  
  
"Since your so stuck on this 'I don't know you thing.' Why don't I start on something that really effected me."  
  
Kagome didn't know why she was going to tell him about her heartbreak but something said it was what she needed. To get this of her chest.  
  
"When I saw you at the park, the expression on your face reminded me a lot of something that happened to me. There was a boy, I really liked him you could even say I loved him but I didn't know how he felt. He had an ex-girlfriend that looked a lot like me. He even mistaken me for her when we first met. Due to..." Kagome paused.  
  
"...circumstances they had broken up. I was never sure if he liked me for me, or if I was just a replacement. Sometimes when we argued he would compare me to her. It really hurt me when he did that but I always gave him the benefit of the doubt. That was a BIG mistake. Later on his ex-girlfriend came back and he got worse and worse.  
  
But then the day I had been waiting for came. He said he loved me. I was so happy and naïve thinking everything would be fine. Three days ago I caught him "fooling around" and confessing his undying love for her. It hurt like hell."  
  
Sometime during the story a stray tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Yusuke was speechless. This girl he just met just told him something she probably never even told her own mother. This girl has gone through a lot more then may even experience. He knew he loved Keiko but if she ever cheated on him he would just die.  
  
'What should I say? Should I comfort her? How?'  
  
Yusuke did the only thing he knew he could do. He put an arm around her and patted her back.  
  
Kagome looked up at him. She could tell he was uncomfortable. She giggled in her mind.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke." Kagome said as she gave one of first real smiles in a long time.  
  
"Okay!" Kagome said feeling much better. Kagome's voice then took on a serious tone.  
  
"Yusuke what had happened to you."  
  
"Why do you care so much?" Yusuke said. He was a little over- whelmed how nice this girl was being to him. She trusted him so much even though most people would just label him a 'bad influence.'  
  
"Well Yusuke if it's anything like what I went through, I KNOW you need some kind of comforting."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Kagome. He came to a decision. He could trust her. He needed to get a lot off of his chess and this girl wanted to know and help him.  
  
So Yusuke began his story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Note: Well, that's a long enough chapter. I think. Please Review and tell me any suggestions for my story. I may be on vacation but that DOESN'T mean I'm not coming up with new ideas for all my stories. Again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	3. Mission::: Renewing the Relationship

Authors Note: Hello my dear and wonderful readers! How art' Thou? I'm in a wonderful mood and I feel inspiration knock knock knocking on my door.  
  
I would also like to thank all my reviewers! {Tear} You guys don't know how much each review means to me. I really try not to be a mean author and demand a specific amount of reviews like other people. But just ONE review wouldn't hurt.  
  
So I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
Chapter Three  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke was very surprised at how good it felt to tell somebody. He didn't realize it but all that sorrow and anguish he felt was building up inside of him was making him feel the way he felt.  
  
Yusuke did feel a little silly telling Kagome. Maybe it was because he barely knew her. But maybe because his story, his sadness was nothing compared to what Kagome felt. When Yusuke was finished he got a little worried.  
  
'What if she agrees with Keiko?'  
  
"Wow Yusuke, you must of really loved her. But what I don't get is why don't you just quit this 'job' ? Is it that important to you?" Kagome had a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"See that's the point! All my life I've never fit in. People are always quick to label me a bad influence. I know I don't always make a good impression but half the fights I'm in weren't start by me."  
  
"What about Keiko?" Kagome asked starting to understand.  
  
"She was an exception and that was one of the reasons I fell for her. But with my job I get to kick ass. I get to fight with people and NOT get in trouble. Fighting is something I do and love. I love her, but think she's wrong for making me choose."  
  
Kagome put a comforting hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke, you had said she also broke it off with you because you never told her when you went on one of your jobs. Why didn't you just tell her?"  
  
Yusuke looked at Kagome then down at his lap.  
  
"It was two dangerous and I knew she would try to stop me."  
  
Kagome looked at Yusuke. For some reason she felt he wasn't telling her the whole truth about his job. She had a feeling that his job was somehow connected to his unusual energy. 'This Keiko girl should be more understanding, but I don't think she would get THAT worried over a detective job.'  
  
"Yusuke maybe we could get Keiko back." Kagome said trying to put some light on this gloomy situation.  
  
"How?" Yusuke seemed to cheer up at the idea.  
  
"I could help you!!!!" I said clapping my hands together. 'Maybe helping him get back HIS love would help me get over MY love.'  
  
Yusuke's tough demeanor slipped right back into place.  
  
"Keh! I could get Keiko back all by myself." He said standing up abruptly.  
  
"Oh Really." Kagome said slyly.  
  
"Keh! Of course! I'll win her over with my grace and charming ways." {Yeah Right}  
  
Kagome burst out laughing and Yusuke sweat dropped. "Oh please...if that's all you got, you're DEFINITELY going to need my help.  
  
Kagome stood.  
  
"Keh whatever." Yusuke looked at Kagome. He would never admit it, but he REALLY appreciated Kagome's help since she was a girl. If he hadn't met her he might of gone to Kuwabara or Kurama or *shudders* Hiei.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{The following Monday}  
  
For the first time in a while Kagome was really happy. During the weekend Kagome had spent a lot of time with Yusuke. He was a lot like Inuyasha but different.  
  
Also Kagome was surprised that it hurt less and less when she thought about Inuyasha. Maybe doing something with your free time besides moping does help the soul. Right know it was after school and Kagome was heading home to change.  
  
From there she was going to the park to meet Yusuke. They were going to start Part 1 of:  
  
"Renewing the relationship"  
  
into action.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"URAMESHI!!"  
  
Yusuke groaned. He didn't want to talk to Kuwabara right now. He was on his way to his house to tell his mom he wasn't dead. Again. Then he was going to meet Kagome at the park.  
  
"Where have you been Urameshi? You haven't been to school for four days! Everyone was worried and thought you died. Again-."  
  
"Keiko broke up with me."  
  
Kuwabara stopped instantly. His face took on a sympathetic look.  
  
"Hey man.I'm sor-."  
  
Again I cut him off.  
  
"I'm busy right now talk to you later." Right when I was about to blow him off he jogged to catch up with me.  
  
"Wait Yusuke here!" He said handing me something.  
  
"Since we couldn't get in contact with you for so long Koenma said the first one to see you give you this."  
  
Yusuke took the gadget.  
  
"I know it looks like an ordinary beeper but he said it was connected to spirit world and it will only work for you if you have a high awareness of spirit energy. It's for when they need you for a mission."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke said as he began to walk away. But AGAIN Kuwabara stopped him. His voice turned all serious.  
  
"Urameshi, if you need anyone to talk to or something...ya know' I MIGHT be able to help you." And with that Kuwabara turned to leave.  
  
{A.N. Notice in this story Kuwabara isn't a total idiotic buffoon like most people portray him to be. Even though he may not be the strongest fighter his compassion has help the YYH gang in many situations.}  
  
Yusuke looked at the beeper. 'Maybe a good mission will help me get my mind of stuff that's going on.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay Yusuke! Time to put stage one of our plan into action.!" Kagome said.  
  
She was wearing a pink short sleeve shirt with the number ninety- two and said 'official bad-girl department on it with short pants.  
  
Yusuke kept his mind from thinking exactly HOW good she looked in that outfit and tried to concentrate on the task at hand.  
  
"Exactly what is part one of your 'oh so great plan." Yusuke asked while looking up at her. He was sitting on the bench and Kagome was standing in front of him.  
  
"I don't need the sarcasm Yusuke!" Kagome said in a scolding voice.  
  
"Look first I need to know more about this job of yours." Kagome said looking at Yusuke. She saw him tense after she said that.  
  
'What are you hiding from me Yusuke? Kagome sighed. 'I guess I'm not being totally honest with him. Were both hiding stuff. But what can I tell him. OH! Yusuke I forgot to tell you...I travel through a well five hundred years into the past. My traveling companions are a demon exterminator, perverted monk, kitsune cub, and one cocky hanyou.'  
  
"What does my job have to do with anything?" Kagome could see the increase of perspiration on Yusuke.  
  
"Its just a detective job! All I do is solve cases! What's with the 3rdn degree!"  
  
'For some reason it's really hard for me to lie to Kagome. Usually I could lie to ANYONE!' Yusuke looked into Kagome's questioning eyes.  
  
"Yusuke..you DO know your a TERRIBLE liar RIGHT?" Kagome said looking straight into his eyes.  
  
'NO I'M NOT!!!' Yusuke's mind screamed.  
  
"Keh, I'm not lying!" Yusuke said getting really ticked of by this girl. 'Even if she's right she shouldn't argue with me! I'm the dominant male here!' (CAVEMAN!)  
  
"HE-."  
  
But before he could yell at Kagome she beat him to it.  
  
"LISTEN MR. URAMESHI! ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO BELIEVE YOU CHOSE A CRUMMY OL' DETECTIVE JOB OVER THE GIRL YOU LOVE!!!!! DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID????"  
  
Yusuke was taken back a bit but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"YES. AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKIN' BOUT."  
  
Right now they were face to face. Nose to Nose.  
  
'I have to admit that she looks damn hot all angry like this.' Yusuke thought as the death glare match continued.  
  
Kagome sighed and gave in.  
  
"HA I WON!!" Yusuke yelled to the world. Lucky for Kagome and the sake of embarrassment they were in the secluded part of the park.  
  
"Look Yusuke..." Kagome said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"I'll let it go." Yusuke sighed. "for now.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke was currently walking to school. Yes lady's and gentleman HE was GOING to SCHOOL.  
  
He had been going to school for the past week. Every single day. This was the first time he had gone to school for a week straight. He was even catching up on the work he missed. It was all part of Kagome's indestructible plan. She had asked Yusuke to give him some of the things Keiko didn't like about him. One of those things was the fact since Yusuke never went to class his homeroom, which she was Still the president of after a year and a half, got a bad attendance record, WHICH made Keiko look bad.  
  
Kagome's exact words were "You need to go to school more often. Make up the work you missed. I could help you since I'm great at making up missed schoolwork. Don't be afraid to raise your hand a little. Show Keiko your making an effort."  
  
So now he was walking to school. With a book in his hand trying to get some make-up reading done.  
  
"Why hello Yusuke."  
  
Looking behind him he saw none other than his red head friend Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama long time no see." Yusuke said. He noticed the kitsune's head was directed toward the book in Yusuke's hand.  
  
"What!" Yusuke said as Kurama looked at Yusuke with amusement in his forest-green eyes.  
  
"He means he didn't know you could read. Kurama's just to nice to say it."  
  
Turning around him again Yusuke saw the small fire apparition.  
  
"HEY I COULD READ!!!!" Yusuke said. "Don't listen to him Yusuke. It's been a while since we heard from you. Koenma was looking for you."  
  
"Kuwabara told me."  
  
"Did the block-head remember to give you the beeper." (I know I said I liked Kuwabara and I wouldn't be making fun of him..but I had to keep Hiei in character.)  
  
"Yeah he did. Why are you here Hiei? I thought you said you rather die than be caught among these baka ningens?" Yusuke said looking at the black clothed demon.  
  
"Yes I did. But Koenma has a mission. He said to Botan will come for you and Kuwabara after your ningen educational process."  
  
With that Hiei disappeared.  
  
"Well Yusuke I have to go or else I'm going to be late."  
  
Yusuke looked at his watch. "OH SHIT!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was currently sitting in her last class. She was extremely bored. Most of the stuff he was saying was stuff Eri had told her when she needed help catching up.  
  
'Times like these, I miss Sengoku Jidai. Everyone must miss me. Especially Shippo, he sees me as a mother.'  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and sighed. She still had twenty-five minutes left to class. Kagome new eventually Inuyasha would have to come for her or she would have to go back. She just needed some time. Kagome still had five pieces of the shard in this time. That's why she knew Inuyasha WAS going to come for her. Kagome was brought out her thoughts buy an announcement.  
  
-Will Mrs. Higurashi Kagome please report to the main office.-  
  
"Thank God." Kagome mumbled as she got her stuff. When Kagome got to the main office the person waiting for her smirked.  
  
"Took ya' long enough." Said the voice of Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kagome all but yelled with a bit of shock in her voice.  
  
"Why Kagome, I came to see my one and only bestest friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes: I know I said I wasn't going to be updating for a while..but I got a lot of people who reviewed and made me feel really guilty. (CURSE YOU) so since I was feeling really inspired I complied. BUT since you guys made me feel guilty (WHICH I DIDN'T ENJOY) I left you with a cliffy. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA. Well until the next update.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	4. The Shock

Author's Note: I'M BACK BABY! WOO!!!! After a great vacation at...DISNEY WORLD and yes I may be a little too old for Mickey Mouse and stuff like that...but that was my first time going, and they have the greatest rides.  
  
Unfortunately I'm having a little writer's block with my other story Living The College Life so if you have any ideas..by all means HELP ME!!!!  
  
Anyway I would love to thank everyone who reviewed. *tear* I had so much support and not ONE flame. Maybe a threat or two but NO FLAMES!!!YAY!!!  
  
So...ladies and gentleman I present to you...the next chapter.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
Chapter Four  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke could of sworn he saw Kagome's face get a tad bit redder. But as soon as he saw it, it was gone. 'I was just imagining it.'  
  
"Yusuke!!! Don't play with me. Exactly what are you doing here?" Kagome said. He wasn't suppose to be here. He was suppose to be in school, that's what was they agreed to if he wanted Keiko back.  
  
"Yusuke school IS still going on, if your skipping classes again your ruining the mission."  
  
The receptionist had stopped typing and was now looking at the two teenagers interested in there conversation. "Let's take this outside Yusuke." Kagome said as she dragged him out of the room. When they were out of hearing range Kagome continues. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you know the girls skirt's in this school is WAY shorter than at my school?" Yusuke said looking at Kagome's exposed legs. Kagome growled. "Okay..Okay" Yusuke said putting up his hands in defeat. "First of all, Keiko isn't in my last period class so she won't know I skipped. Second I wanted to tell you that were making a lot of progress. Earlier today she said to me and I quote "Wow Yusuke! You are really changing for the best I mean your grades are improving. Maybe you care more than I thought." Third I just needed to tell you I couldn't make any cunning plans today because I have to go to work."  
  
Kagome was happy they were making progress. But deep down she felt a pang of jealousy. Ignoring it for now she concentrated on Yusuke's 'job'.  
  
"Yusuke exactly what do you do?" Kagome said as she looked Yusuke up and down. Like before he tensed up a little. "What's the big deal with you and my job? It's no big deal...just a regular job." Yusuke all but shouted. "Well Yusuke.." Kagome started keeping her voice down "..You seem more of the type that doesn't care enough to keep a job yet sacrificing the one you love for it." Kagome said looking at Yusuke suspiciously.  
  
"Like I said before Ka-Go-Me, it's the only job I know of that I could do what I love without being judged as a street thug." Yusuke said feeling very proud that he wasn't ALL lying.  
  
"Yusuke I don't think your a 'street thug' I just think that your a little misunderstood by people. All in All your sort of a nice...guy."  
  
As Kagome finished her statement the bell rang. Yusuke was surprised at what she said. Usually people immediately label him a bad egg because he was always in a fight, but more than half the time he never started the fight.  
  
"Well Yusuke I got to go see ya' later." Kagome said as she ran to meet up with some friends. (You know the friends I'm talking about, I'll give you a hint...."You know Kagome, you and Hojo make a cute couple. LOL)  
  
Looking at the time Yusuke realized he was going to be late for the meeting with Koenma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was currently walking home after separating from her three sometimes annoying friends. She was in deep thought.  
  
'What is he hiding from me. I just know it has something to with abnormal energy I felt he was giving off. Maybe he has one of those secrets like I have.' Kagome laughed out loud.  
  
When Kagome went into the house there was a note on the table.  
  
Dear Kagome,  
Your grandfather and I went to your aunt's house for a while and Souta is staying over at a friend so you'll be alone until late tonight. If your planning to go back to the past before we come back please leave a note. Love you!  
  
Mom...  
  
Kagome sighed and put the letter back on the living room table.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going to the past ANY time soon." Kagome mumbled to her self.  
  
"Think again Kagome." Said a voice from behind Kagome. Looking around Kagome saw the last person she expected to see.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
(Well that's the last thing I expected!!!!!!^_^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay pacifier breath what's the mission?" Yusuke said looking at Koenma.  
  
"It's nice to see you too Yusuke." Koenma said letting his sarcasm show.  
  
"Okay you guys may want to sit down for this one cause it's a LONG explanation that I WON"T repeat.  
  
As everyone sat down Koenma got down from his seat and walked over to the television screen. Luckily the couch was facing the screen that everyone except Hiei was sitting on.  
  
"Okay I'm going to need you all on this mission because it's very important. Even you will be going with them Botan."  
  
"Me!" Botan said pointing at herself.  
  
"Yes. Okay this.." Koenma started pointing at the screen which currently showed the pitcher of a sphere shaped jewel. "..is the Shikon No Tama. If your a demon that has been around like Kurama you'll know what it is. This small jewel held unbelievable power that human and demon alike wanted during the Warring States Era. If a demon or human used it, the jewel would become tainted. Because of this the jewel was protected by a group of demon exterminators."  
  
Koenma paused a second.  
  
"Even though these exterminators were very strong...the burden was to much for them to handle so they gave the jewel to a very strong priestess named Kikyou..." On the screen came a picture of a woman in a red and white Kimono. Her faced was shadowed so you couldn't see her features.  
  
'Kikyou..were have I heard that name before.' Yusuke tried to think back.  
  
"How come that girls face is shadowed?" Kurama.  
  
"That's because we don't know exactly what she looks like. Know where was I? Oh Yeah..so the priestess Kikyou protected the jewel for many demons and humans alike. Unfortunately Kikyou fell in love with one of the demons that wanted the jewel. So far all we know is that they both were betrayed somehow and it led to a seal being put on the demon Kikyou loved by Kikyou. Kikyou had also died that day, her last wish was the Shikon No Tama to be burned with her body."  
  
"That's such a sad story." Botan said.  
  
"Hn. What does that have to do with our mission?" Hiei said not really caring to admit he also thought the story was sad.  
  
"I was getting to that. Sixteen years ago a girl was born. She was labeled the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou. I was suppose to be informed of all reincarnation cases but because of some forgetful ogres I didn't know about it. So for sixteen the girl led a normal life. She was inconspicuous so no one really knew what power this girl had. Last year there were reports of a demon in Tokyo that didn't come from Mekai(sp?). Also there were also reports of a girl disappearing for days then showing up again out of nowhere. Again this information wasn't brought to my attention. Not until large amounts of energy were being sensed from Tokyo did someone bring the situation to my attention. We traced the large amounts of energy to these two things."  
  
The picture on the screen changed again to two images side to side.  
  
"This is the reincarnation of Kikyou and the well which we traced a large amount of energy to.  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"That's Kagome." 


	5. The Chase: Powers Unleashed

Authors Notes: Okay people this is what I'm thinking. Since I have writer's block for 'L T C L' I might as well update this story while there are ideas for a chapter.  
  
So...On with the story.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
*~*~Chapter 5*~*~*  
  
Kagome had been traveling to the past for a little more than a year. Yes it was a hard thing to balance school and searching for the shards but traveling in the past did have its advantages. One advantage was training with Kaede and Sango. She tried to train with Miroku but there were problems in that relationship. (You know with all the groping.)  
  
Because of the training Kagome wouldn't be totally defenseless without her bow and arrows. She also could sense demons, define auroras and knew basic marshal arts. Another benefit was how fast Kagome became. She was unusually fast for a normal human and very flexible.  
  
Yes. All the benefits of Sengoku Jidai. But as she looked into the amber eyes of Inuyasha all that information, all she learned was gone. It seemed as the world stop as Inuyasha stared at her.  
  
"I.I.Inuyasha..What are you doing here?" Kagome said ever so softly Inuyasha barely heard it. "Easy I came for MY jewel shards WENCH!!!" Inuyasha snarled as he moved in on Kagome. Feeling threatened Kagome steeped back bumping into the table.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the fear radiating off Kagome. For a second it hurt him that the one he sworn to protect was scared of him. He viciously shook his head. 'No I have Kikyou now.' When Kagome had left, Kikyou joined the shard-hunting group. Shippou had immediately yelled at how stupid he was and decided to stay with Kaede until Kagome came back. Sango and Miroku wanted to leave but they all had to find Naraku so against better judgment as Sango put it they had stayed.  
  
"What are you waiting for wench GIVE ME THE DAMN SHARDS...THEY RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO KIKYOU ANYWAY!!!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest as if to end the conversation.  
  
"No they don't." Something within Kagome snapped when he told her that. All of sudden Kagome's body began to emit a vibrant purple light.  
  
"I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA. NOT YOU...NOT KIKYOU NOT ANYONE ELSE. JUST ME!!"  
  
All of a sudden to jewel was in her hands backing her up by giving of another purity light. Inuyasha growled. 'Of course the jewel belongs to Kikyou. She's just a copy of the original.'  
  
"Well if your not going to give it to me I'm going to take them by force." Knowing she didn't really stand a chance fled out the door with the sacred jewel. 'I can't let him get it no matter what. It's my responsibility to protect the jewel.' Kagome said as she ran down the street with Inuyasha in hot pursuit. Fortunately for Kagome the streets were empty on this late afternoon. Kagome could here Inuyasha gaining on her so she did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sit Boy." Happy with the crash she heard Kagome didn't bother to turn around. But then Inuyasha did something even he didn't expect to do.  
  
"IRON REEVER SOUL STEALER!!!" Kagome turned around just in time to block the attack with one of her shields. The shield was protecting her the shear force of the attack was pushing her back as she struggled to withstand the shield. If Kagome wasn't in such deep concentration she might have noticed the reason no one saw them was because they were in the deep part of the park were she first met Yusuke.  
  
Kagome was losing energy fast AND to make it worst Inuyasha did ANOTHER iron reever to make the first one stronger. The attack was about to break through the shield but something happened that probably saved Kagome's life.  
  
"Spirit Gun!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Okay if you guys are thinking why doesn't Kagome just say the 's' word she can't! Because the only thing keeping Inuyasha's attack from Kagome is the barrier. If her concentration is broken the shield would break and she would be ripped to pieces while Inuyasha got pummeled to the ground.)  
  
The Spirit Detectives were racing toward the large amount of energy they had sensed. Yusuke was still thinking about what Koenma said about Kagome.  
  
'She's the reincarnation of a powerful priestess. That energy it's  
close to where Kagome lives. She could be in danger.' Yusuke said picking up his pace. The energy was moving fast and seemed to be frantic. The chase lead them to him and Kagome's meeting place. The sight that met him astounded and angered him. A boy with long silver hair and doggy ears was attacking HIS Kagome while she put up a barrier that seemed to breaking.  
  
Without even thinking Yusuke fired one of his largest spirit gun at the demon. It hit him dead on and threw him away from Kagome. But unfortunately the attack didn't dissipate and Kagome was still desperately trying to block it.  
  
Then to EVERYBODY'S surprise Hiei, using his great speed pulled Kagome out of the path of the powerful attack. The Iron Reever kept going into that direction to places unknown.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my GOD.' Was all Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha being thrown to the side. But luck just WASN'T on her side today since the attack was still there.  
  
'I can't believe he's attacking me. I never knew she meant THIS more to him than me.'  
  
It all happened so fast that Kagome didn't know what was going on. One minute she was blocking the attack, the next she was several feet away from the attack watching in horror as it went astray. Kagome could barely breath and her body was weak from using up so much energy. Kagome didn't even realize the person that still held her in there arms. Only one thought came to Kagome's mind as she watched the Iron Reever.  
  
"I must be dead." Kagome muttered so low that Hiei could barely hear it.  
  
"Not quite." Hiei said from behind her. It was then Kagome realized someone was holding her. And that someone was a demon. Her body still in Anti-Demon mode sent energy knocking Hiei away.  
  
"Kagome!" Turning around quickly Kagome saw Yusuke, and two other boys walking towards her.  
  
"Kagome are you alright." Something registered in Kagome's mind.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha." Kagome said looking around.  
  
"You mean the demon that was attacking you he's over the- wait where did he go?" the orange haired boy said. Kagome looked around and to her horror Inuyasha was gone.  
  
"Damn." Kagome muttered as she fell into unconsciousness. The strain of the day finally taking its toll.  
  
(Should I end it there? *Looks at reviewers with fires and pitchforks* Maybe not.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"uhhh." Kagome groaned as she woke up. 'Where am I?' She noticed the bright lights and white bed that she was in and it seemed that she was in a hospital. Getting up she noticed she wasn't wearing her school uniform but instead a hospital gown. Looking across the room she saw a drawer.  
  
Getting up and moving towards it hoping her clothes were in there he opened the first shelve and saw a priestess kimono. It looked exactly like the one Kikyou wears, it even came with the hair ties.  
  
Kagome nearly growled. She would of kept what she had on if it wasn't for the way her back was so exposed. Reluctantly putting on the outfit Kagome looked around the 'hospital' for an exit. Soon Kagome realized this wasn't just any hospital.  
  
. . .  
  
"Koenma that girl is very powerful are you sure its a good idea in leaving her in a room surrounded by demons." Kurama asked the toddler who was currently sucking frantically on his pacifier.  
  
Kurama had seen what she did to Hiei. Even though the stubborn apparition wouldn't admit it the attack hurt him more than he lead on. It seemed Yusuke had just been bent on killing the demon that attacked her but overall everyone wanted to know..What the heck was going on!?! As Kuwabara simply put it.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama I doubt she's one that would go on a killing rampage."  
  
Looking at the jewel that seemed to be get brighter as the girl made her way to the room Koenma wished he could touch it. It seemed the jewel wouldn't let anyone touch at this moment. And if he was right that same jewel was the legendary Shikon No Tama...well at least ¼ of the Shikon No Tama.  
  
Botan sat staring at the glowing jewel. 'So that's the jewel could cause so much happiness but yet so much pain.'  
  
"Guys? WHAT'S WITH THE GLOWING JEWEL?!?!?" Kuwabara said bringing everyone's attention to the jewel that also began to float towards the door. Everyone was on there guard like they expected the jewel to attack the them but all of a sudden there was a knock at the and the jewel floated in front of the door as if waiting for it to open.  
  
(Did that paragraph make any sense what's so ever? -_-;;)  
  
"Come in." Koenma said knowing who was at the door. When the door opened Kagome stood there coming face to face with the part of the jewel she owned. Putting out her hand the jewel landed in the palm of her hand and immediately glowed a soft white then went back to it's original state.  
  
Looking up Kagome came face to face with a lot of shocked faces and one familiar face. Kagome looked at everyone and came to a conclusion.  
  
"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
. . .  
  
Well there was your chapter, hope you liked it. I sure did enjoy writing it. Anyway I noticed at the end of the chapter the grammar began to...default..anyway Please Review I really would appreciate it.  
  
Ja!  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone......I've got some bad news. Classes has started so chapters may be updated at a slower pace. Oh I also want to take this time to thank all my reviewers. I got over 100 reviews...  
  
Also many people say that what Inuyasha did in the last chapter was OOC. It may seem so now but as the story goes along more things will get explained. Also I want to make this a Sango/Hiei pairing but I don't want to leave poor Miroku-chan alone T_T so please help me!!!  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6  
  
Yusuke looked at the nervous Kagome when she entered the room. He stared in awe as the jewel floated toward the raven-haired beauty. It glowed a pure white before landing in Kagome's hand.  
  
Yusuke looked at the outfit and blush she was wearing as everyone's attention turned towards her. 'God she's beautiful.' Yusuke thought as she looked at everyone. Shaking his head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts Yusuke turned his full attention towards Kagome, many questions were going through his head.  
  
'Who was that demon attacking her.'  
  
'How did she create that barrier.'  
  
'What did he want?'  
  
"Hello Kagome. Please..sit down." Koenma said pointing towards the chair in front of his desk.  
  
Kagome looked skeptical at first but when she saw Yusuke, she decided to trust the talking baby.  
  
. . .  
  
After the long explanations of Kagome's adventures in feudal Japan and the short explanation (thanks to Hiei) off the Spirit detectives the tension in the air seemed to die down. That was until Kuwabara decided to speak.  
  
"But if I'm right, that demon that attacked you before was the same demon that travels with you in Feudal Japan?" He said with confusion written clearly all over his face. Looking at Kagome and seeing her tense, Kuwabara instantly regretted answering.  
  
"Umm...Koenma-sama when can I leave?" Kagome said not wavering her gaze from the table.  
  
"Yes Kagome, Botan!..." Botan immediately stood up.  
  
"Please take Kagome to a vacant room and report back here after."  
  
"Yes Koenma-sama." Botan said as she and Kagome left the room.  
  
"Well it seems you guys know what your next mission is. You don't know exactly HOW much the world depends on them collecting all of the jewel shards. Right now everything seems fine as it is but if they loose the effects of the past will destroy the future. I trust that Kagome and her companions but just in case, I want you guys to go to the past with her."  
  
"How can we get through the well?" Hiei said  
  
"From what Kagome told me, you need to have some kind of connection with her to be able to pass through the well. If I'm right all you need is to be touching or making physical contact with her and you will be able o pass through the well."  
  
"There will be lots of strong demons there plus that Naraku character, I'm definitely in." Hiei said looking at his katana.  
  
"Well if short over there's going I'm definitely going. Plus if I don't my beloved Yukina will be endangered." Kuwabara said staring dreamily into the sky.  
  
"Well I have nothing else to do." Kurama said. Everyone looked expectantly at Yusuke who was unusually quiet. He was sitting there staring into space. Then abruptly Yusuke stood up and left the room. "Well is that a 'Yes I'm In' or a 'No I'm out" Koenma said staring at where Yusuke last stood.  
  
"Guys there's something seriously wrong with Yusuke." Kuwabara said.  
  
"It seemed Yusuke had already known Kagome personally before this incident." Kurama said looking towards Koenma.  
  
"Hn. You guys put to much thought into this. Yusuke's never one to turn down a challenge. He's just concerned with the Human girl."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome felt like her head was about to explode!!!!! She just couldn't figure it out. She knew something was definitely wrong with Inuyasha when he attacked her. She could tell it in his voice. 'I know Inuyasha is with Kikyou know, but no matter what I don't think he would attack me!!'  
  
Kagome was currently following the blue haired girl Koenma-sama called Botan. 'Speaking of which, I wonder if he realized I left out parts of my story. I told him that I was currently taking a break from the shards since I wasn't sensing anything for a while. There was a Kitsune and some sort of demon that had a similar energy to Kirara.'  
  
Kagome believed everything Koenma told her about the Spirit Detectives. 'No wonder I never sense any demons. There all in another dimension. If they ever get to my world those guys would destroy them in an instant!! Especially that demon with the sword...'  
  
Kagome suddenly stopped.  
  
"Oh my god.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Is everything alright." Kagome heard a voice from in front of her. Looking up she saw Botan looking at her with a worried expression.  
  
Putting on a small smile Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay this will be your room until Koenma-sama sends you back." Botan said pointing at the door. "Will that take long?" Kagome asked. "Oh No...It will only take an hour the most." Botan said smiling brightly. "Thank You." Kagome said returning the smile.  
  
"Your Welcome." Botan said as she left. Opening the door Kagome was greeted by the site of a small room with a reading table and a book shelf. But these things didn't matter to Kagome. What did matter was how she was going to help Inuyasha and the others.  
  
'I finally realized what happened to Inuyasha. It's the Sword!!!! Inuyasha didn't have his sword with him. He was uncontrollable. Where was the Tetsuiga? If Inuyasha was in his full demon form then..'  
  
"I have to get back." Kagome turned around to leave only to come face to face with Yusuke.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke didn't even notice Botan as she walked past him. He was currently following Kagome's spirit energy.  
  
'That toddler forgot to ask the important questions. Like exactly WHO was that demon attacking Kagome.' Just thinking about someone trying to hurt Kagome made his blood boil.  
  
'Wait. Why am I so worked up? It's just Kagome. What's the big deal?'  
  
Yusuke slowed down his pace. 'Well she is my friend. She is trying to help me win back Keiko.' With that thought Yusuke ran the rest of his way to Kagome's location. As he reached the room she was in he heard her say to herself. "I have to get back." As she turned around he saw the surprise in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Hello Mr. Spirit Detective.. So this was the secret job that you like so much." Kagome said with a smirk.  
  
"You could of told me about your trips back to the Feudal Era." Yusuke said in a rather serious tone.  
  
"Yeah and you could of told me about your 'job" Kagome said sarcastically. "Now, Yusuke if you would please move I would like to go." Kagome said glaring at the green-clothed boy.  
  
"Your going back to the Feudal Era aren't you?" Yusuke said looking at Kagome.  
  
Yusuke's first intention coming her was for him to demand her tell him the WHOLE story but as he talks to her his mind went of track.  
  
"Well you'll be escorted by the Spirit Detectives."  
  
. . .  
  
After many arguments and a lot of packing on Kagome's part they reached the well. It was currently Monday and Kagome knew she was missing a math test but this WAS more important.  
  
"That's the portal to Sengoku Jidai. It's just a musky ol' well." Yusuke said kicking the side of the well."  
  
"Guys I'm getting the tickle feeling again. This isn't just any well." Kuwabara said looking into the black depths of the well." Kagome looked into the well.  
  
'Even if I do save Inuyasha what will happen after that? He'll probably stay with Kikyou.' Kagome thought sadly. 'Well I would have to go back eventually.'  
  
Everyone was surrounding the well. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kagome and Kurama. "Well everyone grab on me and hold on tight." And with one leap they all jumped into the well, just to hit the bottom.  
  
"Why can't we go through the well?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Ooops..I left the jewel shards on my nightstand...hee.hee..sorry." Kagome said.  
  
Anime Fall  
  
^_~  
  
AS they climbed out the well the Spirit Detectives came face to face with beautiful blue skies and a surrounding clearing.  
  
"It Worked!!!" Kuwabara said looking around.  
  
"It's good to be back." Kagome said. No one noticed the sad look in her eyes and voice besides Yusuke.  
  
"Well let's go." Kagome said with a sigh as she headed towards the village. Before Kagome could get going the group heard a voice from behind them.  
  
"Kagome..is that really you?"  
  
Kagome turned around to see a familiar demon-exterminator.  
  
"Hi Sango.."  
  
Author's Note: Yes..Yes what has it been? A year since I've updated. Don't worry the next update WON'T take this long...trust me.  
  
Ja!  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	7. Explanations

Author's Notes: See guys!!! I told you the next update wouldn't take long to be posted. Also I couldn't get on the internet for a couple of days due to technical difficulties. (stupid computer virus) anyway I hope you haven't forgotten about this story I surely haven't.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 7  
  
~  
  
Sango couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right there in front of the well was Kagome. Her best friend. Sango didn't even notice the other four standing in front of the well with her. It seemed Kagome hadn't noticed her either. Sango wasn't surprised she WAS standing behind a tree trying to pull out an herb Kaede wanted her to collect.  
  
Sango didn't trust her voice but she had to say something. "Kagome.Is that really you?" Was what she heard pass through her lips. Kagome and the other four boys turned to look at her. "Hi Sango..." Sango nearly choked on tears as she almost killed Kagome in the vicious hug.  
  
"Sango.I was only gone about two weeks." Kagome said returning the hug to the older girl. "Yes but everyone thought you weren't coming back an-." It seemed Sango just noticed Kagome's 'companions' and immediately went into defensive mode with her Hirakotsu.  
  
"Kagome who are these people? You do know two of them are demons." Sango said looking mostly at Hiei who had his hand at the hilt of his katana ready to strike.  
  
"Hn. A weak human like you really think you can take me on with that ridiculous weapon." Hiei said looking at Sango's boomerang.  
  
"Sango this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the one your trying to fight so badly is Hiei."  
  
Sango put Hirakotsu away but still kept an eye on Hiei. "Are they from your time Kagome?" Sango asked as she noticed there strange clothing.  
  
"Yes and there here to help us collect the shards." Sango eyes widened in realization as tears came back to her eyes. "Kagome that's what I've been trying to tell you. Since you left things have just been for the worst." Sango couldn't stop the tears from flowing.  
  
"Sango..shhhh...shhhhh..it's okay lets walk back to the village and you can tell me along the way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango calmed down a bit and as they headed back towards the village she explained.  
  
"We had first suspected something was up when Inuyasha said Kikyou would be joining the group..." Sango trailed of looking at Kagome to see if she was okay. And much to Kagome's surprise it didn't hurt as much as it did before. With a nod Sango continued.  
  
"When I asked him where you were he just brushed me off and continued boasting about Kikyou. Shippo was furious and demanded to know where you were. Inuyasha didn't listen so he left and soon figured out you went back home, on his way to the village he..he.he got attacked by a demon. He narrowly escaped and now he's being treated by Kaede. He's getting better, not as bad as before, but I think the reason he's recovering so slow is because he thinks he'll never see you again. Once Inuyasha had Kikyou he refused to go back until he needed the shards."  
  
Kagome was speechless. 'Shippo, my poor son.'  
  
"Kagome there's more. A couple of days ago when we woke up, Kikyou and the Tetsuigga were gone. It didn't take long before the effects of his demon blood kicked in. He started to chase after the villagers, if it wasn't for Miroku and Kaede the whole village would be in shambles. When he realized there was nothing for him to gain staying at the village..." Sango paused.  
  
"He started to look for demons to kill. When there weren't enough demons for him to fight he attacked Kaede's hut to gain the jewel shards we had, the wards held him off...but I think he remembered about your time and he jumped into the well. We haven't seen him since." Sango said looking down at the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I knew there was something wrong! Inuyasha had attacked me in my time and I noticed he didn't have his Tetsuigga." Kagome said.  
  
"Wait!! He attacked you!! Oh My God!!! How did you escape?!?!" Sango said looking at Kagome with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Well that's where my friends come in. I was holding him of with my barrier, but he was using to much power and I was weakening. They came and helped me but he escaped. He left through the well I assume, because there was a huge hole In the well house. (Sorry I didn't mention that before.) I had known Yusuke, the one in the green before that incident." Kagome said pointing behind her.  
  
"Kagome you don't know how much it will mean to everyone when they see you have come back. We all sort of assumed what happened."  
  
"Sango...no matter how much I don't want to be here..I have to. It's my fault the jewel scattered in the first place. I am the protector, not Kikyou not anyone else.just me. Plus I can't leave Shippo here and you should be mad at me for leaving you with that pervert for so long."  
  
They both began to laugh.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome had wanted to talk to that Sango girl in private so they were currently walking ahead of the Spirit Detectives and out of Yusuke's hearing range. "I don't care what there saying." Yusuke tried to convince himself but he knew he was dieing to know.  
  
"Hey! Urameshi what do you think they're saying?" Kuwabara said walking along side Yusuke.  
  
"Keh. Like I care." Yusuke said turning his head from the girls.  
  
"I don't trust that girl with the boomerang." Hiei said aiming his cold gaze on Sango's back.  
  
"Trust her or not you have to admit she's hot." Kuwabara said matter-of- factly.  
  
"This is a very strange place. Just look at her clothing and all these trees. This is DEFINITELY Feudal Japan." Kurama said looking around.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting a bad case of the tickle feeling just being in this forest." Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke wasn't paying attention to his teammates. He was to busy straining his ears to here what was going on. Yes, he did say he didn't care about what they were saying but Kagome just pointed at him so he had a right to be curious. Right?  
  
Right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well where here." Kagome said as they entered the tiny village. Yusuke felt very weird since it seemed all eyes were on the newcomers. Everyone seemed glad to see Kagome and Sango. Kagome stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango said looking at Kagome. Yusuke was also worried and wanted to know what happened.  
  
"Are you sure they won't be mad?" Kagome said looking at her hands with a small grimace on her face. 'She looks so cute like that.' Yusuke couldn't help but think.  
  
"Stupid humans." Hiei said looking at Kagome intently. Kagome just glared at the small demon. "Kagome don't be silly. Every minute they don't see you they get more depressed." Kagome nodded and they walked the rest of the way to the hut. "Guys please stay right here until I call you. Some things need to be settled first, Sango stay here and make sure none of the villagers start attacking them. Especially Kurama, they suspect him the mostly with his red hair."  
  
Kagome was about to enter the hut when a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Yusuke staring her dead in her face.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome said a little annoyed. She REALLY wanted to see her kit.  
  
"I'm going in with you." Yusuke said as plain as day.  
  
^_~ Author's Notes: Hey guys!! What a short and sucky chapter. I think this chapter was a little boring but it did give a lot of explanations. PLEASE REVIEW. Also I hope this explains why Inuyasha was so OOC. Please review and maybe I might skip homework to right another chapter.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	8. You Never Get A Second Chance To Make A ...

Author's Notes: Thanks to all the reviewers. I really appreciate all of them. I got over 125 reviews for this story. Also after writing this story I've been seeing a dramatic increase in YYH/IY crossovers. Well sorry for the babbling, enjoy the chapter.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
Chapter 8  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked giving Yusuke a skeptical look.  
  
Yusuke moved next to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulder. He couldn't help but smirk as he saw her cheeks take on a pinkish hue.  
  
"I want to meet your friends, plus I need to be around in case that doggy-eared boy comes around again."  
  
Kagome assumed that he was talking about Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome said not wanting to admit she was appreciative of what Yusuke said. As they walked up to the blinds, before Kagome could move the blinds aside, they were broken off of the hinges by a very excited Miroku.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!! It seems like I haven't seen you for years." Miroku said pulling Kagome into a bear hug. Surprisingly for Kagome and Sango who could see what was going on since there was no longer a blind (^_^;;;), Miroku's hug had no perverted intentions.  
  
"Miroku I'm glad to see you to but, I sort of can't breath." After hearing that Miroku immediately let go. Yusuke was about to explode from where he was standing.  
  
'Who does this guy think he is hugging my Kagome like that. I barely get to hug her like that why should he?!?!?!'  
  
"I'm sorry Lady Kagome but things have just taken turns for the worst." Miroku said looking towards Shippo who was resting in a nest of leaves. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes looking at her surrogate son.  
  
It seemed he had a fever because his face was very red. Also, his hair had lost it's reddish sheen, it was more paler than usual. Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Oh my poor baby!!!" Kagome said running towards the small kitsune and scooping him up in her arms. She was right about the fever because he was hot to the touch. Shippo slowly opened his eyes to come face to face with his adoptive mother.  
  
"Kagome?" He said not believing his eyed thinking its hallucination due to his fever.  
  
"Yes Shippo, it's me." Kagome said not being able to hold back her tears as she buried her face into his hair.  
  
"Kagome, I thought you left for good after dog-breath let the dead lady join the group." Kagome laughed at the dead lady comment.  
  
"Okay Shippo, I think you really need your rest okay." Kagome said putting him back on the bed of leaves.  
  
"But momma I want to stay with you." Shippo said obviously drowsy.  
  
"Shippo get some rest and I promise we'll play later."  
  
"Okay." Shippo said as he drifted off back to sleep. Kagome sighed. They were going to have to come up with some plan to get back the Tetsiugga and get collect the rest of the few shards scattered around. Kagome was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. Looking over she saw none other than Miroku kneeling next to her.  
  
"He really did miss you. We all did." Miroku's hand began to wander south but before Kagome could yell at him a left out Yusuke had snatched Kagome away from Miroku growling loudly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Don't you dare ouch her!!"  
  
Both Kagome and Miroku looked surprised.  
  
'This guy is just as protective over Kagome as Inuyasha was.' Miroku thought.  
  
Kagome saw that Yusuke was probably going to attack so she decided to say something..  
  
"Ummmm..Miroku? Where is Kaede?" Kagome said looking around.  
  
"She said Sango was taking to long with the herbs so she went out to find them herself. Speaking about Sango where is that lovely maiden of mine?"  
  
"Miroku I brought back some friends from my time including Yusuke." Kagome said gesturing toward the greasy haired boy.  
  
"Are two of these friends demons because I have been sensing them for a while now." Miroku said.  
  
"Actually they are demons. Come outside, Sango's already waiting." As the three walked out they were greeted by frightening yet amusing sight. Sango was in an offensive stance growling.  
  
Opposing Sango was Hiei also in an offensive stance growling at Sango. It seemed Kurama and Kuwabara were trying to calm them down but they were being ignored.  
  
"Yusuke exactly how strong is Hiei?" Kagome said feeling slightly nervous.  
  
"He's ruthlessly powerful." Yusuke said as if talking about the weather.  
  
"We got to stop this, Yusuke try to calm down Hiei-." "Why?" Yusuke said. He thought it was real amusing the way Hiei was growling at the girl.  
  
"Because I said so!!!!" Kagome yelled. She REALLY wanted to avoid all fight and from the looks they were giving each other, she would have to work fast to sustain that. Kagome ran over to the demon-exterminator.  
  
"Sango you-." Kagome started but was cut off by Sango. "Kagome I know you said these demons are your friends but this short one insulted me calling me a weak ningen." Sango said never moving her eyes away from Hiei.  
  
Kagome looked around for some way to calm down Sango since Yusuke seemed to be much more amused then help. Kurama was saying something to Hiei that looked like it made him even more angry. Not much help. Kuwabara was talking to Kilala about how much she reminded him of his cat.  
  
Kagome looked around until her eyes landed on Miroku who was watching the whole seen from afar. Kagome mouthed the words 'Why aren't you helping me?'  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome like she was crazy. Kagome reluctantly left Sango's side with all intentions of slapping Miroku upside his head. (An: I always wanted to do that to Inuyasha^_^)  
  
"Miroku! Help me! We don't have time for this we need to start formulating a plan to stop Inuyasha, Naraku AND get the Tetsiugga back!"  
  
"Lady Kagome if I get involved you know Sango-chan will take out all her anger on me." Miroku said. "Hyaaaaa!!!!!" Both Kagome and Miroku turned just in time to see Sango catch her boomerang after a massive throw that destroyed about a dozen trees.  
  
'I really need to put a stop too this' Kagome thought as Hiei countered attacked Sango.  
  
'This isn't a joke!! They're really going at it! Someone's going to get hurt!' Kagome said looking on in pure horror as they fought.  
  
0_o;;  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Yusuke thought it was the most amusing thing ever the way Hiei was acting around that demon-exterminator. Usually Hiei was cool and calm when about to fight, but the look on his face showed everything he was thinking. It seemed Kurama was just as amused as Yusuke, he was trying hard to keep back his laughter.  
  
I walked next to Kurama. "Yusuke I give up. He's not listening to me." Kurama said chuckling at the evil glare Hiei sent him.  
  
"She is a ningen woman. She is weak and needs to know her place." Hiei said never moving out of his stance.  
  
Yusuke saw Kagome run towards that monk-guy. Miroku. She had mouthed something to him. Yusuke didn't want to admit it but he knew he was jealous. He didn't even want to THINK about the reason he was jealous. Looking back at the situation at hand he heard Hiei yell something out.  
  
"Ningen! Are you going to attack or are you finally realizing that you have no chance at winning?" Hiei said with a cocky smirk. For some reason arguing with this ningen got him excited. He WANTED to see her angry. He was even happier when he heard her growl.  
  
. . .  
  
'THIS GUY MAKES ME SO MAD!!!' Was Sango's last thought before she threw her Hirakotsu. Hiei easily dodged the boomerang and was coming straight toward Sango with his katana in attack position. Sango wwas surprised at how fast he was. She barely blocked his using her boomerang as a shield. The same thing was going through both there minds.  
  
'He/She's good.'  
  
Kuwabara came running to the scene with Kilala on his shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Kilala looked at her master with a worried expression.  
  
"We need to stop this!" Yusuke said charging up his spirit gun. It was just enough energy to knock Hiei away from Sango. They both had just pulled apart preparing for another round. Just as they were about to attack again. Just when Yusuke was about to fire his spirit gun. Just when Kuwabara realized what was going on.  
  
Kagome jumped in between the two warriors and put a shield up around herself stopping the two from fighting.  
  
"STOP! !! ! ! !" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sango we don't have time for this. We really need to be coming up with some sort of plan on what we will be doing! You can fight all you want AFTER Inuyasha's back to normal AFTER Naraku is defeated and After the shards are collected." Kagome said.  
  
Hiei and Sango glared one last time at each other before Hiei went back in a tree and Sango walked towards Miroku.  
  
"Lady Sango are you okay?" Miroku said with a worried expression.  
  
"Yeah Miroku I'm fine." Sango said taking a seat on the floor against another tree.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sunk to the floor. "That was a close one." Kagome felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Yusuke smiling down at her. Kagome found a strange comfort coming from Yusuke she smiled up at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It was weird but Kagome could of sworn Yusuke's face turned a very cute shade of pink.  
  
~*~*~ Hey Guys!! I've made a lot of decisions to where this story is going. 1- Kurama won't be paired with anyone. He'll be to busy hanging around Shippo. 2-This will DEFINITELY be a San/Hiei pairing. Ideas are formulating in my head as we speak. Till the next chapter!  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	9. Life In The Feudal Era

Author's Notes: Hey Guys! It's another chapter !!!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!! Anyway to all of my darling reviewers I would like to say thank you. You people are what keep me writing. And to those who don't review... Don't blame me when I take a long time to update.  
  
Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 9  
*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was currently night time and the group was sitting around a campfire. When Kaede had returned from collecting herbs, she was rather surprised and extremely glad to see Kagome. By time the brief introduction of everyone was finished night had snuck up on everybody.  
  
Since the hut was to small for the whole group to sleep in they decided it was only fair that everyone slept outside. After a rather quiet dinner of ramen Kagome had packed, everyone was currently sitting in this position.  
  
Hiei was in a tree with his eyes closed. Kuwabara was at the base of the tree petting Kirara. Sango was on the other side of the campfire and was polishing her boomerang. Since the incident with Hiei she had become much more 'aware' of her surroundings. Miroku was at base of another tree with his head bowed and his eyes closed. Since Sango was unusually aware of her surroundings Miroku couldn't get in as close as he would like.  
  
Kurama had gone in the hut a while ago to help Kaede with last minute cares to Shippo before they turned in for the night. He seemed rather interested in helping out with caring for Shippo. Kagome was glad for that since it seemed knowing another kitsune was around made Shippo very happy.  
  
Yusuke was sulking in a corner about only God knows what and there was an eerie silence that was driving Kagome MAD!!!!!  
  
'I can't take this any longer! What's wrong with everyone!' Kagome thought as she went to sit next to Sango.  
  
"Sango so exactly what are we going to do about the situation at hand?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango seemed to relax a little when Kagome spoke to her.  
  
"Actually Kagome, I've been giving that a lot of thought.." Sango sighed "....I figured all we have to do is continue going around collecting the jewel fragments like before. Since we already have a decent amount of the jewel Inuyasha will come to us. As for the situation with Naraka----."  
  
"---We'll end up facing him anyway."  
  
Sango and Kagome both turned to see Miroku. He had somehow moved only two feet away from Sango. Miroku had overheard there conversation and in his opinion, was glad Kagome brought it up.  
  
Sango nodded. "Hentai-sama is right. We will end up fighting Naraku in the no matter how many different ways you look at the situation." Sango looked over at Yu Yu Hakusho team. They didn't look like it but all of them had been intently listening in on the conversation.  
  
Sango smiled. "I also can assume in the end we'll need all the help we can get."  
  
"Is this Naraku guy that powerful?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
The Yu Yu team looked over at the three feudal travelers. Kurama had come just on time to hear Kuwabara's question.  
  
Miroku began. "Fighting against Naraku himself is really the least of our problems. The real problem is getting to him. Naraku has thousands of lower class demons at his disposal. He has created many powerful incarnations that we have fought and are still trying to defeat."  
  
Kagome continues. "Another problem is we have weaknesses. And those weaknesses are in his possession." Kagome trailed looked toward Sango and Miroku in a silent question. They nodded so she continued.  
  
"Miroku is a from a long line of perverts. Because of this he has a curse implanted on his left hand. The curse is a wind tunnel that can suck anything or anybody into it. The wind tunnel is past down generation to generation. The wind tunnel will eventually suck him into it unless Naraku is dies."  
  
"What kind of sick minded bastard would do that?" Yusuke asked himself.  
  
Kagome seeing how depressing the mood was getting and how late into the night it was decided it was time to turn in.  
  
"Well it's getting late and we do need to get an early start tomorrow." Kagome began looking around in her monster sized back pack. Unfortunately she didn't notice her ass sticking up in the giving Miroku a rather fine view.  
  
But unfortunately for Miroku two people noticed this. Sango smacked him upside his head.  
  
"What's wrong Sango-chan?" Miroku said giving her his 'I wasn't doing nothin' look.  
  
"Miroku don't act innocent I saw you." Sango said standing up and stretching.  
  
"Well Sango-chan if you prefer I will only look at you from now on." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Both Sango and Hiei growled. Hiei's growl being unnoticed by everyone except Kurama.  
  
Smack  
  
Bam..  
  
Crash.  
  
"Found them!!!" Kagome said dramatically as she pulled out some extra blankets.  
  
"Sango can you help me give out some blankets?" Kagome said not even waiting for an answer before dumping half the bundle in Sango's arms. Kagome walked up to Kurama first and handed him a blanket.  
  
"Thank you Lady Kagome." Kurama said bowing to be polite.  
  
"Kurama you can just call me Kagome. Also I wanted to thank you for helping out with Shippo. I know you just met him but it means a lot to him your hear, since his parents died he hasn't been around any Kitsune's and I think you hanging around him makes him feel more comfortable."  
  
"No problem Kagome. I like being around the little guy." Kurama said  
  
"Goodnight." Kagome said smiling as she walked away.  
  
. . .  
  
Yusuke was furious at the monk guy. He was checking out HIS girlfriend. Only he got to do that.  
  
Wait a second. Stop. Rewind. Replay.  
  
Whose girlfriend? Yusuke shook his head. All he knew was that he was very protective of Kagome.  
  
'That doesn't mean I like her.' Yusuke thought. Right. RIGHT.  
  
"Here Yusuke." A soft voice brought Yusuke out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw Kagome handing him a blanket. She was smiling at him. The smile he had grown so use to in such a short time.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed." Kagome put her backhand on Yusuke's forehead. The contact sent shivers through bought there bodies. Kagome quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
"Ummm....Yeah..goodnight." Kagome said blushing furiously.  
  
"Take this DEMON!!!" Sango said emphasizing the demon part as she threw the blanket into the tree towards Hiei not caring if he caught it our not.  
  
The blanket smacked Hiei dead in his face. "Hey human!! I don't need these ridiculous resources like your weak species." Hiei said throwing the blanket back at Sango.  
  
Sango was furious as she caught the blanket. 'I'll show him weak.' Sango thought reaching to towards Hiraikotsu. Kagome noticed this.  
  
"Sango calm down." Kagome said hoping to avoid confrontation. She was unrolling her sleeping bag.  
  
"Alright Kagome, just this once. Next time the DEMON won't be so lucky." Sango said handing the blanket denied by Hiei towards Kuwabara. He barely noticed anything going around him besides Kirara who he was currently grooming.  
  
"Here you go Kuwabara." Sango said handing him the blanket. Since Kirara seemed to like Kuwabara, Sango assumed he was a trustworthy person.  
  
"Thanks Sango! Hey I really like your cat! It reminds me a lot of mine back home." Kuwabara said petting Kirara's tails. Sango laughed.  
  
"Unfortunately Kuwabara, Kirara has to come to bed now." As soon as Sango said this Kirara jumped on her shoulder. Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Awe. Well goodnight." Kuwabara said turning in.  
  
Everyone seemed to be going to sleep so Miroku put out the fire before falling asleep himself.  
  
It was silent and getting deeper into the night. And everyone was silently sleeping. Well almost everyone. (A.N. Sorry to interrupt but I just realized that abandoning poor Kuwabara and Shippo from the story. T_T )  
  
Yusuke was staring up at the sky. It was so in this time than back home. Right know though, he had a lot on his mind. Mainly the raven-haired girl only a couple of feet away from him.  
  
When he had met Kagome she had helped him through a tuff time in his life. She sworn to help him get back the one he loved. But at this moment Yusuke wasn't sure who he loved.  
  
Another thing was that Inuyasha guy and all her friends in this time. What happened after the jewel was complete. Did she still love him? Would she stay and live in this time? For some reason that thought made his heart lurch.  
  
What about Naraku? Was he really that powerful? Could they even defeat him?  
  
'All these questions are making my head hurt.' Yusuke thought as he turned over.  
  
'One thing I do know is that tomorrow morning I have to try and make contact with Botan.' Yusuke thought as sleep finally overtook him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was currently making breakfast. Kuwabara and Yusuke were still snoring very loudly. Hiei was still in the tree but Kagome could sense he was awake. Kurama was picking herbs with Kaede while Shippo continued to rest. Miroku was just well..sitting there. Sango had went to gather more fire wood earlier.  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky. Judging from the sun's position it was about 8:00.  
  
"Here you go Kagome." Sango said adding wood to the fire.  
  
"So the human is useful for something after all." Hiei snickered from in the tree. Sango ignored him.  
  
Breakfast was done and Kagome began serving it out. Yusuke was wide awake by the time food was finished.  
  
Kagome ate very quickly and disposed of her plate. Sango noticed this.  
  
"Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Sango asked as Kagome began digging into her bag. She pulled out her bathing supplies.  
  
"I want to take an early bathe so I won't hold back the team." Kagome said standing up.  
  
Sango finished her breakfast. "I might as well join you, I could use a nice bathe." Sango said stretching.  
  
Miroku quickly got up and stretched beside Sango. "Yeah me too!" he said all to excitedly.  
  
Wham  
  
Miroku was lying unconscious on the floor after meeting up with his old friend Hiraikotsu. Kagome walked and sat next to Yusuke who looked pretty confused.  
  
"Yusuke do you remember me telling you about Miroku being a pervert?" he nodded "...Well you see every time we try to take a bathe Miroku tries to sneak away from camp and spy on us." Yusuke growled. "...Yeah that's what we think to. So we usually have someone keep an eye on him. In this case that is were your job comes in. You are to keep Miroku HERE in camp until WE come back.." Yusuke nodded. "....don't underestimate Miroku. He is very sneaky for a monk. Many times he has tricked Shippo. So don't let him leave okay." After another nod from Yusuke Kagome walked to the base of the tree Hiei was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Hiei!.." He didn't look at her but Kagome knew he was listening. "Can you PLEASE help Yusuke?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Taking that as a yes Kagome smiled as she and Sango left toward the hot spring.  
  
When they were out of site Yusuke looked up toward Hiei and Smirked.  
  
"How conniving could he be?" Yusuke said looking toward the slowly awakening monk.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: Wow that was one of the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. Please excuse the bad grammar. I'm really tired so I didn't finish going over it. I'm also coming up with ideas for my next story, but I might not start posting those chapters till I'm finish with 'Living the College Life.'  
  
Speaking about L.T.C.L the next chapter should be posted around Tuesday.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	10. Looks May Be Deciecing

Author's Notes: Hey Guys!!!! I finally have enough time to sit down and write this. I finally came up with a sufficient update schedule that I'm PRETTY sure I could stick to.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right- Twice a Month  
  
Living The College Life- Once A Month ( this is until I get more inspiration)  
  
These are the stories I'm putting my FULL attention on. -Well as full as it gets- ^_^;;  
  
Disclaimer- Yeah...I know I haven't been putting these up so just to let you know I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I've dreamt of owning them numerous times, but then,..I wake up.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 10  
( I think..I lost count)  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke looked over at Miroku. He was currently rubbing his poor bruised head.  
  
'This guy doesn't look like the perverted type.' It had been about three minutes since the girls left. He really doubted the guy was bad as they said he was. Looking up at the three Yusuke saw Hiei leaning back with his eyes closed. Kuwabara was still sleeping, 'lazy ass.' , and Kurama was still in that hut with the hag and the kit.  
  
Yusuke was so deep in thought he didn't notice Miroku getting up and leaving the site. When Yusuke noticed this he immediately started with the monk.  
  
"Where are you going houshi?" Yusuke barked. Coming to the conclusion looks can be deceiving, Yusuke listened to the monk's reply.  
  
"Yusuke-san I'm just going to..um.talk to sum of the village elders." Miroku said putting on his most innocent smile.  
  
'I'm starting to not trust this guy.' Yusuke thought looking him up and down. 'Well he seems truthful, he IS a monk after all.'  
  
"Well whatever." Yusuke said watching the monk walk away towards the now busy village against his better judgment. 'He WAS unconscious when Kagome told me she was going the bath so he shouldn't know where they are.' And with that last reassuring thought Yusuke decided to let the monk go. Plus Hiei didn't seem to protest.  
  
Ring..Ring  
  
Yusuke looked down. 'My pants are..ringing?' Yusuke thought as the sound continued. Finally realizing it was his communicator he pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
The ringing noise had brought the villagers attention to the strange-looking boy in green. With everyone's attention on Yusuke no one noticed the purple figure slipping into the forest toward the hot springs.  
  
Also, the ringing had not just brought attention from the villagers but from Hiei and Kurama, who had exited the hut.  
  
Flipping open the compact, Yusuke came face to face with a very relieved looking Botan.  
  
"Guys!! We have been trying to reach in contact with you for a while know!!! What happened!!! Are you in Sengoku Jidai? What about the shards? What about Kagome? What abo--."  
  
"Would you shut up." Hiei asked getting aggravated by all the reapers questions. Kurama glared at the apparition.  
  
"Botan what Hiei MEANT was you need to slow down. To answer your first questions, yes we are in Sengoku Jidai, We have met with the demon exterminator and the monk which Kagome travels with, and we have learned some about the evil we have to face." Kurama explained.  
  
Botan sighed.  
  
"Well it's really good news that your mission is moving along."  
  
"Botan something does bother me.." Yusuke began. ".....it seems that dog-demon that attacked Kagome was a former member of the group so that means we'll have to include saving him in our mission." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke you guys just do what you have to do to complete this mission. The future depends on it."  
  
"No pressure." Yusuke joked.  
  
Botan laughed.  
  
"Nope. None at all. Botan out." Botan said before the screen went blank.  
  
Everyone relaxed. But then a thought came to Kurama.  
  
"Where's Sango, Kagome, and Miroku?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well..Kagome and Sango went to take a bath before we start our shard collection for the day, and Miroku is.." Yusuke paled.  
  
"Where's Mirok--." Kurama started but was cut off by a loud shriek.  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
"That was Kagome!!!" Yusuke yelled. Without a second thought he sprinted towards the forest followed by the three spirit detectives. Kuwabara had just woken up and was just following the crowd.  
  
'Kagome just be o-." Yusuke came to a sudden stop, and because of that the other detectives ran right into him.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Kuwabara asked as he tried to look beyond the others.  
  
Miroku came running towards the detectives at an abnormally fast pace. He had numerous bruises on his head and he had a bunch of leaves in his hair.  
  
"HELP!! THERE TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" He ran right past Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama straight behind Kuwabara was the farthest away.  
  
"Who's trying to kill you?" Kurama asked with a serious expression. Before Miroku could answer a giant boomerang came hurdling at Kuwabara's direction. Pulling himself and Miroku out of the way Kuwabara barely dodged toward the left. The boomerang continued its path smashing through four trees before coming back towards Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke took one large jump and the boomerang continued its path back towards its furious owner. Sango.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO HIDE HENTAI!!!! I CAN SMELL YOUR PERVERTIVENESS A MILE AWAY." Sango said advancing toward Kuwabara.  
  
"Sango-chan it was an accident I-I didn't know you guys were there. I had gotten lost and--...."  
  
Thwack.  
  
Boom  
  
Crack.  
  
Miroku's head made a sickening crack as it came in contact with Sango's Hiraikotsu. He laid there behind a very frightened Kuwabara..  
  
Dead...er.um.unconscious. (Yeah unconscious..Riiiight)  
  
The very satisfied Sango, clad only in a towel, looked very satisfied with herself. 'That will teach that hentai-no-baka to spy on us.' Sango suddenly felt eyes burning through her back. Turning around she saw Hiei staring at her. He was looking her up and down. From head to toe.  
  
It was then that Sango realized how she must of looked. She was still in a towel that she just grabbed from Kagome before chasing Miroku, the towel barely covered anything, and her hair was still wet and sticking to her face.  
  
Sango couldn't help but feel her face heat up at his intense crimson gaze. When Hiei's gaze met Sango he just turned away with a 'Hn.'  
  
Kuwabara looked at the unconscious monk then to the demon exterminator. 'These people are nuts. I need to remind myself to never mess with that girl.' He thought while walking back towards the hut.  
  
"Did ya' get him?" Everyone turned there attention towards Kagome who just walked into the site wearing her uniform and drying her hair.  
  
"Yep! What took you so long to come?" Sango asked raising a curious eyebrow.  
  
Yusuke couldn't believe it. 'They're carrying on a conversation like were not even here.'  
  
"Well unlike you Sango, I don't have the guts to run around the Feudal Era only in a towel." Kagome said with a giggle.  
  
( For some reason I hate using the word giggle. Maybe it just sounds weird to me but I just think it's weird. Yes I know I'M weird. Also, sorry for interrupting the story for such a ridiculous reason. ^_^;;;)  
  
Sango looked down at herself before grabbing her clothes from Kagome, muttering an "excuse me" and exiting back to the hot spring.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Excuse me? Lady Kagome? Exactly what happened." Kurama said looking at the monk who was out cold.  
  
"Remember when I said Miroku was a pervert...." Kurama nodded ".....well he likes to spy on us while we bathe." Kagome sighed "..no matter how many times he may get slapped hit or knocked unconscious he will probably never learn." Kagome expression suddenly grew angry as she looked toward Yusuke.  
  
"And You!!! I told you not to let him out of your site! What happened?!?!" Kagome asked putting her towel back in her overstuffed bag.  
  
"Umm.I guess he tricked me." Yusuke said trying not to look at Kagome. He knew he was blushing. 'Damn! She looks hot like that!!'  
  
Hiei chuckled.  
  
"I knew what the ningen was up to but I really just didn't care."  
  
Kurama looked at everyone.  
  
Have you ever had the feeling like everyone knew something you didn't? Or that their was a secret that is obvious to everyone but you?  
  
That's exactly how Kurama felt. For the first time ever Kurama was lost.  
  
*~Back At Camp*~  
  
Kurama sat at the base of a tree looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone was preparing to leave, everyone meaning Kagome. He watched Kagome. It was obvious Yusuke had an attraction to the raven-haired girl, he was just to stubborn to admit it.  
  
Another thing was Hiei. 'Was it just me or was he staring at Sango with lustful eyes.' Kurama thought as he looked toward the tree the apparition was sitting in.  
  
"Hey Kurama!!" He looked over to see Kagome sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Kurama were friends right?"  
  
"Yes." Kurama said not understanding were she was getting at.  
  
"Well if were friends you don't have to put the 'lady' in front of my name. I tried to tell Miroku, so now he only uses it when he's doing something sneaky."  
  
Kurama laughed.  
  
"Okay Kagome, exactly what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well Kurama, I've noticed you've been taking care of Shippo lately and I feel guilty because I should be there for him not you...anyway I wanted to know if Shippo seemed well enough for me to take him with us, I really want to be near him but if you think he still isn't well I won't push it..I would ask Kaede but some villagers said she left to do an exorcism in another village....." Kagome was babbling now.  
  
"Kagome Shippo is doing fine. He talks a lot about you guys past journeys I think it will do him very well to try and live like he usually does."  
  
Kagome got up. "Thanks Kurama." Kagome said as she headed toward the hut. After getting everything together the group began it's first shard hunt together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naraku sat and looked at the new group as they headed out.  
  
"Kanna you may go now." The young girl nodded before leaving her master to himself.  
  
Naraku smirked to himself. 'So the little miko got a couple a friends to help her out.'  
  
Naraku let out a long laugh as he pulled out the his ¾ of the jewel.  
  
"It won't be long before I will possess the full Shikon no Tama." Naraku thought back to the way the priestess acted around the green- clothed human.  
  
"Looks like she's forgetting about you already." Naraku said with a smirk.  
  
A red-eyed silver-haired figure stepped out of the shadows and growled at the mention of the priestess.  
  
Naraku couldn't help but grin at his knew alliance.  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I thought."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for that ending but it had to be done to move along what will happen at the end of the story. For those of you guys that are slow and don't know who I was talking about you will just have to wait till the next chapter.  
  
Next chapter: 'A certain wolf-demon and wind sorceress might make an appearance.'  
  
Also I have a weird amine fact for all of you that live in the U.S.  
  
:Did you know that Moneca Stori the voice of Kagome also does the voice of Laura in Hamtaro:  
  
I may be wrong but I checked the ending credits of both series. I noticed they sounded unusually alike especially when they were worried about something.  
  
I'll try to come up with more 'crazy anime facts' facts for you guys. Also if anyone has a fact just tell me and I'll post it giving you all the credit. Just tell me in what country and in what anime.  
  
Well that's it....PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	11. A New Discovery Going Both Ways

Author's Notes: Hey! Hey! Hey! What's Crack a lacking!! 'I can't believe I typed that.' .....Anywayz it's another update!!!! The last of this month! Yeah I know but hey I think this will be a great chapter since I'm feeling inspired.  
  
Also I have another 'crazy anime fact' for all of you wonderful people who take your time to read my pitiful story.  
  
HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!  
  
Make sure you eat ALL that turkey. I know I will.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what!!! I own Inuyasha!!!!! ::::Rumiko Takahashi pops up from nowhere tapping her foot::: "Who owns Inuyasha?" she says looking at me. **Nervous Laugh** "YOU own Inuyasha" !!!!!  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(Chapter 11)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* They had been walking for about two hours now. And Kuwabara was TIRED!! He looked over at the rest of the group. They looked like they were taking a simple walk through the park.  
  
"Hey Guys!! When are we going to take a break!!" Kuwabara whined. The group paused and looked at the blue clothed boy like he was crazy.  
  
"Uhhh...Kuwabara we've only been walking for half-an-hour." Kagome said looking at him.  
  
"Yeah but it feels like two hours." The group just sighed and ignored him.  
  
Kagome looked down at the kitsune in her arms. He hadn't said much since they began waking. She was beginning to get worried. 'Maybe I should have left him with Kaede.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Shippo what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome said her voice laced with worry.  
  
Shippo looked up at his surrogate mother.  
  
"Kagome what's going to happen to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. 'Is that what's been bothering him?'  
  
Kagome sighed. She hadn't really thought about it and she didn't want to. Even though Inuyasha caused her a lot of pain during these last weeks she still considered him a friend. 'Even if he doesn't consider me one.'  
  
"Well Shippo."Kagome began. " ...From what Sango and Miroku told me he doesn't have the Tetsuigga so he lost control. Since it doesn't take a genius to figure out Kikyou stole it, all we have to do is find Kikyou...then we find Inuyasha and return Tetsuigga. Then hopefully--."  
  
"----Inuyasha will turn back into the hanyou we all know and love." Kagome was cut off by Miroku who had been listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Yeah but how do we find Kikyou?" Shippo asked. He didn't want to admit it, but he really missed Inuyasha even with Kurama around.  
  
"Well Shippo since Kikyou needs me dead to get the rest of her soul she'll eventually come to us." Kagome said.  
  
"That may be true Kagome-chan but remember we still have to find Inuyasha and even if we give him his sword back he may be to far gone to come back to us." Miroku said with a thoughtful expression.  
  
Kagome glared at the monk. She could tell his answer had upset Shippo.  
  
"Such optimism Miroku! How do you do it!!" Kagome said sarcastically. She sighed.  
  
"Miroku, right now the only shards we have to worry about getting is the ones from Kouga, Naraku, and maybe two from a couple of wandering demons." Kagome said.  
  
"If you say so Kagome-chan."  
  
"Oh and Miroku?"  
  
"Yes Kagome-chan."  
  
"If you don't move your hand from where it is currently situated I will move it for you, including the arm."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango sighed. She had been walking ahead of the others right next to that demon.  
  
Sango had learned to trust Kurama as a comrade. But she still didn't trust that demon other one with the spiky hair. 'Hiei.' She had been sneaking peeks at him for the last fifteen minutes. She had been trying to tell herself if Kagome trusted him there was nothing to worry about.  
  
Unnoticed to Sango, Hiei had saw her glimpses. Sango tried to get in another glance but her eyes came in contact with a crimson gaze. Hiei smirked when she quickly turned her eyes trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Is there something interesting with my face human." Hiei asked. Hiei was even more pleased when her face darkened.  
  
"I don't trust you." Sango said looking the other.  
  
"Well I don't care if a weak human trusts me or not." Hiei said.  
  
"Who said I was WEAK!!" Sango snapped. 'Who does this guy think he is?!?!'  
  
Hiei held in a chuckle. 'It's rather amusing to make this human angry.'  
  
"It's easy. Once your human your automatically weak." Steam was basically blowing out of Sango's ears.  
  
"WHY YOU---." Sango was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Guys!! There are three jewel shard's coming towards us fast!!!" Kagome said. Everyone got in defensive position until a tornado came into view. The Sengoku Jidai group sighed and watched as the tornado came closer.  
  
'Speaking of the devil.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango sighed forgetting all about the fire apparition. Sango let out a 'eeep' as she found herself in the arms of the wolf- prince.  
  
"KAGOME!!" He said looking down realizing he didn't have Kagome in his arms.  
  
Hiei growled low in his throat when he saw the wolf demon holding Sango. He was about to attack but Sango's words stopped him.  
  
"No Kouga I'm..NOT!!!" Sango yelled the last part of her statement as Kouga dropped her dead on the floor. Stepping over her he walked over to Kagome who was trying to hide behind Miroku.  
  
"HEY YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DROP ME LIKE THAT!!!" Sango said rubbing her sore tush.  
  
Kouga ignored her and glared at the monk, who was currently standing between him and his woman.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Umm..hee...hee.. Sango-chan can I rub your sore tush." He said running towards the fallen exterminator. Kagome at this moment wanted to cry out for Miroku to come back.  
  
"Um..hi.Kouga-kun long time no see...ha..ha..yeah." Kagome said unconsciously hugging Shippo closer. It wasn't that she was afraid of Kouga it was just the way he claimed her as 'his woman.'  
  
Kouga looked around at the new shard collecting group. His eyes lingering on the green clothed boy that was currently giving Kouga the glare from hell. Everyone was surprised when Kouga began to laugh.  
  
"So it's true!! Dog-boy finally left my mate alone." Kouga said with a triumphant smile.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"I'm not your mate."  
  
"I've heard a lot of rumors about him lately but I had to come and see it for my self. For the protection of my mate."  
  
"I'm Not Your Mate!!!!!" Kagome's voice was getting louder and Shippo was covering his ears.  
  
"Yeah rumor has it he's been on the rampage for jewel shards. I had to make sure my woman was okay."  
  
"I'M NOT YOUR MATE!!!" "SHE'S NOT YOUR MATE" Kagome was surprised to hear a rather angry voice in unison with hers. Everyone looked on to see Yusuke standing there fist clenched and if possible steam pouring out his ears. Yusuke was mad. No that wasn't the right term. Yusuke was FURIOUS!!!!! Kagome was also surprised to see the detective so mad.  
  
"Why is he so mad? Is he...jealous?" Kagome thought looking at Yusuke.  
  
. . . When Yusuke first saw this guy he immediately didn't like him. But when he started calling Kagome his mate that was the last straw.  
  
Kouga looked Yusuke dead in the face. He then did something that provoked the detective even more. He began to laugh harder.  
  
"Kagome ha ha who- ha is this human?" Kouga said holding back tears.  
  
"Kouga this is Yusuke. He's my -friend- so you need to be nicer." Kagome scolded.  
  
'This guy is so close to tasting my spirit gun." Yusuke thought.  
  
Kagome could sense the build up of energy in Yusuke so she desperately tried to find a way to change the subject.  
  
"Kouga you said you had information on Inuyasha so exactly what can you tell us?" Miroku asked saving Kagome.  
  
Kouga thought a second. "Well they said he killed numerous amounts of demons looking for shards. The last thing I heard was he learned about all the shards Naraku had so that means...."  
  
"...Inuyasha is somehow involved with Naraku." Sango finished off.  
  
There seemed to be a silence that spread throughout the group.  
  
"So does that mean this guy is officially an enemy?" Kuwabara asked. He was very confused. Everyone looked towards Kagome. Her bangs were covering her eyes and her body was trembling. Kouga was regretting what he said.  
  
"Kagome are yo---."  
  
"NO ALL YOU GUYS ARE WRONG!!!!! INUYASHA IS A GREAT FRIEND!!! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!!!!!" By this time tears were streaming down Kagome's eyes. She put Shippo down, grabbed her bow and arrows and started off toward the forest.  
  
Kouga was about to go and chase after her but a hand stopped her. Looking around him he saw Sango shaking her head.  
  
"Let her go. She needs some time to straighten things out. If this information effects anyone it DEFINITELY effected Kagome." Sango said knowing her best friend.  
  
Kouga wanted to rip Sango's arm off. He wanted to yell 'I need to help my mate.' But deep down he knew she was right. He looked toward where Kagome left. Under all the commotion no one except Miroku and Kurama noticed Yusuke following after the distressed priestess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke followed the trail of unusual energy that Kagome gave off. He was hurt. He didn't know why, but he was hurt deeply. It was her words. They kept repeating in his head.  
  
"Kouga this is Yusuke. He's my -friend- so you need to be nicer."  
  
Friend. Why was he so mad. A matter of fact why was he so mad she said that in front of that Kouga-guy.  
  
"So it's true!! Dog-boy finally left my mate alone."  
  
Kagome wasn't that guys 'mate'. She couldn't of been. She would of told him. Right. Right.  
  
"NO ALL YOU GUYS ARE WRONG!!!!! INUYASHA IS A GREAT FRIEND!!! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM!!!!!"  
  
That thought bothered him the most. 'Does she still love him?" Why does this bother me so much? Why?  
  
Yusuke was brought out of his thoughts realizing he was at the original source of the energy. Looking up he saw something that destroyed him inside even more.  
  
Kagome was sitting her back towards the tree, her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her bow and arrows were laying next to her and her body was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Then it hit Yusuke. All the answers to his questions. He couldn't believe it but it was the only logical answer.  
  
'I love her.'  
  
. . . Kagome couldn't believe it. 'It's just a rumor. It's not exactly true.' Kagome tried to reassure herself.  
  
'Even if it is true. I'm not giving up on him. I love him as a friend. He's protected me so many times. It's time for me to protect him.'  
  
Kagome looked over when she felt the ground shift slightly. She was surprised to see Yusuke looking up toward the sky. It was about noon time.  
  
"Do you still love him?" Yusuke's question surprised her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, do you still love him." Yusuke still wasn't looking at her. Maybe it was her blurred vision but Yusuke's face was a very cute shade of red.  
  
'He may not want to admit it but he is a real sweetheart.'  
  
Kagome smiled wiping away her tears. She looked up at the sky. It really was a beautiful day.  
  
"Yusuke, I don't see Inuyasha as a love interest anymore.." Kagome began.  
  
'YES!!!'  
  
"...but Inuyasha has protected me numerous amounts of times. I love him dearly but that love now is more friendly." Kagome laughed.  
  
"...you may not notice it Yusuke but I may not of gotten over this if it wasn't for you. Your now one of my closest friends. Also I'm sorry about not being able to help you with Keiko-."  
  
"Kagome I can honestly say I'm over her." Yusuke said looking from the sky toward her. She was smiling at him.  
  
"Well now that that's over with..." Kagome stood up and stretched. With that short skirt it took Yusuke a lot of control not to look up. Getting up next to her Yusuke was surprised when he felt soft lips pressed against his cheeks.  
  
"....thank you." Kagome said walking towards camp hoping Kouga had left.  
  
Yusuke brought a hand to his cheek. He smirked.  
  
'At least there's hope."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the two travelers got back to camp Kouga automatically greeted Kagome.  
  
"Kagome are you ok? I'm sorry but I didn't know the news about dog-face would upset you so much." Kouga looked at the sky.  
  
"Unfortunately I'll have to be leaving you now..." Kouga took Kagome's hands in his "...don't worry Kagome I'll come back for you as soon I defeat Naraku." And with that Kouga left with his usual tornado of wind.  
  
^_^;;; "By Kouga-kun."  
  
"Is that guy your friend Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah...sorta..he kidnapped me once because I could see the shards. Since I was so helpful when he needed to defeat his main enemy he declared me 'his woman.'  
  
"So Kagome, Kouga said he'd be coming back for you." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yes. Lady Kagome."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey my PEEPS!!!! How'd you like the chapter? Review and tell me. And for those guys that think I'm making Yusuke to soft....well..then...SCREW YOU!!!BWHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Anyway it's time again for everyone's new favorite ff-extra. Crazy Anime Facts.  
  
Today's fact.  
  
If you guys watch Yu-gi-oh in the U.S or anywhere, everyone sees how much Kaiba hates Joey. In the U.S version of the anime during the episode when Joey battles Yugi and falls into the water Serenity gets the key and saves him.  
  
But in the manga. Kaiba saves Joey even though he hates him. Bizarre.  
  
Well I'll try and get more facts. If you have any by all means. Anyway please review....until the next chapter.  
  
Ja! Saiyuna-san 


	12. Choices Made

Author's Notes: Hey Guys!!! I changed the formatting for this chapter. I'm not sure but it may look different to you.   
  
I finally have a straight outline on how this story will end. Unfortunately ::tear:: there will only be about six to eight chapters remaining ::sniff::: Yes it hurts me too.  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me on this one. After getting my butt kicked by Rumiko Takahashi for telling people I owned Inuyasha. I don't think I even want him anymore. Now Yu Yu Hakusho is another story. If I ever win the lottery..........LOOK OUT!!  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right   
  
*~*~*~*Chapter 11*~*~*~*  
  
Kagura slid open the shoji door. Naraku sat cross legged gazing at the 3/4 of the Shikon No Tama he owned. Kagura bowed before Naraku.  
  
"You wanted to see me Master Naraku." Kagura said. She knew her head was supposed to be bowed but she looked him dead in his face protesting her defiance. Kagura always wanted to be free from under Naraku's control. But unfortunately for her with Naraku still in possesion of her heart, that dream seemed so distant.  
  
"Yes Kagura I want you to deliver a message to the miko and her new 'companions'......" Naraku made sure to emphasize the word companions. "........I want you to take with you the amount of demons you see necessary including Kohaku and our newest member." Naraku said with sinister smirk.  
  
"Yes master as you wish." With that Kagura left the presents of the man she loathed. She knew of the priestess's newest comrads and was rather curious of their power.  
  
When the wind sorceres left Naraku turned his attention back to the jewel. Yes, he knew of Kagura's plans of rebellion, he knew she was one he had to keep an eye on. If anyone would ruin his plans it would be that bitch. 'Well at this point it doesn't matter. I will be re-absorbing her and all of my incarnations soon.'  
  
Naraku let out a chuckle that would put terror in anyone's heart. If this kept up he would have complete control over the world in no time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had beem three days. Three days of walking and searching and not one demon, or shard had been fought or found. Hiei was getting irritable. The only reason he had voluntered for this mission was for the challenge of hundreds of demons. And since he got here he only met three demons. Shippo, the wolf, and that woman with the boomerang who was currently only three feet away from him. She was walking in front of him so he got a pretty good view of the rare.  
  
(A.N. Bad Hiei!!!)  
  
"Woman!!" They were situated a good distance in front of the group and Hiei was sure she heard him.  
  
"Woman." He said getting impatient. He didn't like being ignored.  
  
"Woma-...." He was cut off.  
  
"Sango." A person can only take so much of being called woman. Sango finally realized how Kagome must feel.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If your going to call me for an unusual amount of time call me by my name." Sango explained still walking ahead of her. Hiei ignored her statement although he was rather surprised   
  
by her boldness.  
  
"Isn't there supposed to be a uncountable amonut of powerful demons in this timeline?" Hiei asked.  
  
Sango thought for a moment. "Your right. It is rather strange that we haven't seen any demons or Kagome hasn't sensed any shards." Sango looked over at the said priestess who was currently chatting away with Kurama, with Shippo perched on her shoulder. Then something really unexpected happened. Kirara started to hiss and jumped out of Sango's hands. Her fur was on edge showing something evil was approaching.  
  
"Kirara what's wrong? What's coming?" Sango said reaching towards her weapon.  
  
"Hey guys! There are a LOT of demons coming our way." Kagome said bringing the now frightened kitsune into her arms.  
  
The group looked over toward were Kirara was hissing. The spirit detectectives were surprised to see a stampede of youkai of all kinds heading towards them. Hiei smirked.  
  
'This is going to be fun.' Hiei looked toward Sango when he heard her gasp. A glazed expression crossed her face. Hiei followed her gaze to see two pwople which seemed to be the leaders of the hord. Sango whispered something under her breath that Hiei barely heard it but it was still there.  
  
'Kohaku'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's Kagura and Kohaku." Kagome said. Her voice was very depressed when she said it and Yusuke wanted to know why. He moved to stand next to her.  
  
"Who are they?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Kagura is an incarnation of Naraku and Kohaku is.........." She paused. ".......Sango's brother."  
  
Everyone looked toward Sango then the oppossing boy.   
  
"I see your group has a couple of new members." Kagura started. "......well to introduce myself I am Kagura, the wind sorceres and today I will be the host of your undoing, its such a shame and we just met, who knows you guys could've been loyal subjects of master Naraku." and with a flick of her wrisk the mob began to attack. Everyone got into defensive position. Yusuke immediately stood protectively in front of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!! I need you to hide. Go somewhere safe." Kagome nodded and ran with Shippo behind a very shadowed bush. She put Shippo down and looked him very seriously. She could hear the fighting in the backround.   
  
"Shippo I need you to stay right here okay? I'm going to put a concealment spell on you, but if you leave this area it will were off."  
  
"But Kagome!" Shippo tried to protest but Kagome already left. Shippo sat still watching the battle rage on. He would stay here, but he prayed for his mommy.  
  
. . .  
  
So far the group was doing okay. Yusuke had managed to wipe out a large amount of the youkai and was faring very well. Kuwabara was using his sword and was slashing like a wild man. Kurama was also faring his own. His Youko side enjoying the adrenaline.  
  
Hiei for one was having a great time. This is exactly what he had been looking forward to. He noticed the round of demons that had attacked him moved on toward the rest of the group. He turned his attention towards Sango.  
  
She was fighting with skill that surprised the apparition. She threw her weapon that sliced threw   
  
numerous demons and with her katana would fight when they got in to close. He noticed a youkai that seemed to evade her attacks. Sango still trying to fend of numerous demons didn't notice it until it was to late.   
  
Hiei's natural instinct made him move at an unmatchable speed and slice the demon's head clear off, the blood splattering over him and the exterminator. Sango realizing what Hiei had done turned towards him. She smiled a smile that Hiei didn't want to admit made his stomach lurch.  
  
"Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
. . .  
  
Yusuke kept fighting but he was quickly wearing down. It seemed with every demon he killed another one would take it's place.  
  
'Man. This isn't looking good.' Yusuke let out a powerful spirit wave that left only about 20 of the demons left. But releasing so much energy during a weakened state Yusuke collapsed in exhaustion. At this time a bear youkai which was attracted to the energy Yusuke gave off made a move to devour the sixteen year old boy.  
  
(Yes Yusuke is sixteen and Kagome is sixteen)  
  
'Great I'm going to get eat by a damn bear! What a way to go!!' Suddenly, Yusuke was surprised to see a streak of pure light come straight towards the bear disintergrating it on impact.   
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Came a concerned voice from above. Looking up he saw his guardian angel, -aka- Kagome. She put out a hand that he greatfully took to pull himself up. Brushing himself off something suddenly hit Yusuke.   
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay put!! You could of been seriously hurt!!" Yusuke all but yelled.  
  
"Well excuse me if I didn't want to see you get hurt!!" Kagome said crossing her arms over he chest and looking away.  
  
'She was worried about me. Saved my life and here I am yelling at her. Yusuke you jackass.' Yusuke thought. He was about to apologize when Kuwabara interrupted.  
  
"Guys I don't think this is the place!" Kuwabara said. The demons began to regroup and things were looking bad.   
  
"Get behind me!!" Miroku yelled. He decided he was going to release the Kazanna. The Detectives were confused in the beginning but still listened. Except Hiei that is.  
  
"Come on we have to get behind Miroku." Sango said trying to move the apparition.  
  
"Why should I listen to some human." Hiei was being stubborn and he knew it. He knew about the wind tunnel, remembering what Kagome had said. All in all, Hiei just enjoyed the feeling of Sango touching him. Though he wouldn't dare to admit it. Sango gave up and threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Fine! If you want to be sucked into an infinite oblivion be my guest." Sango said. She began to run towards to Miroku who was about open up the Kazanna. In a flash Sango was being carried bridal style at a very fast speed. Looking at her captor Hiei smirked when he saw Sango blush.  
  
"This way will be much more faster. Wouldn't want to get sucked into oblivion now would we?" Sango's face darkened.  
  
Making sure everyone was safely behind him Miroku took off the beads which contained the kazanna. Everyone watched as the numerous amounts of demons were sucked into Miroku's hand. When the dust cleared only things remaining were a lot of slain bodies with Kagura and Kohaku who still hadn't fought.  
  
"Whoa. Nice trick." Was the only thing Kuwabara could say.  
  
'There's another member I'm never going to anger.' Yusuke thought. He turned his attention toward the two allies of Naraku.  
  
'Now for those two.' Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts as Yusuke. No one noticed the determined look in Sango's eyes.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Sango started in a hush voice.  
  
"Yes Sango?" Kagome could tell by Sango's voice something was definitely wrong.   
  
"Kagome, no matter what I don't want anyone to fight with Kohaku except me. And please don't let anyone interfer." Sango said, by this time tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Kagome understood. She knew she needed to do this for her friend.  
  
"Look Kohaku, it seems if we want anything to get done we're going to have to do it ourselves." With that Kagura and Kohaku rushed into battle. Before anyone could make a move Sango ran out and started one-on-one comabat with Kohaku. Hiei made a move to help her but Kagome quickly stopped him.   
  
"This is something Sango has to do on her own. Right now we need to worry about Kagura. Please, it is her wish." Kagome said before notching her arrow. Hiei nodded.  
  
'Woman just be okay.'  
  
. . .  
  
The Spirit Detective team soon realized even though Kagura was female she was one of the strongest demon they ever faced. Though her powers were similar to Jin's she seemed much more advanced then he ever was. She had currently had taken out Kuwabara with one swoop of her fan.  
  
"Come on don't tell me this is all you have."  
  
"Spirit Gun!!" Yusuke said letting out his powerful balst. The attack seemed to take surprise the sorceres but she still managed to dodge most of the attack. With a another sweep of her fan she let of the powerful blades of wind which hit Kurama and Yusuke knocking Kurama out. This left a worn and beaten Yusuke, Kagome, Kirara and Hiei. Kagura didn't want to admit it but these guys were wearing her down. One more attack and she would be finished.  
  
'I can't go back now. Naraku will surely kill me.' Kagura didn't see it. She never saw her notch the arrow. She didn't see the streak of pure light coming towards her. Until it was to late. A arrow impaled itself in Kagura's chest. She looked up only to see Kagome purched on Kirara's back in position from releasing the deadly arrow. To everyone's surprise Kagura laughed.  
  
"You think this can destroy me?!?!" They watched in horror as Kagura pulled out the arrow leaving a whole in the middle of her chest. Kagura fanned her blade toward Kagome's direction and it hit her and Kirara.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Yusuke yelled. She wasn't dead but she was bleeding.  
  
"There's only one way to end this." Hiei mumbled to himself as he took off his head band exposing his Jagan eye. It glowed an eerie red as he prepared to use the 'Dragon Of The Darkness Flame.'  
  
When the explosion of energy was released Kagura watched as it headed towards her. A single tear slid down her eye as she kept laughing.   
  
'I'm finally free. I can all but hope you will experience the same joy my sister.' The attack created another n explosion sending dust and land everywhere. When everything cleared up before Yusuke could contemplate what happened Hiei was gone, heading towards the last place he saw Sango.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was one of the hardest things Sango ever had to do. It felt each blow that hit Kohaku killed Sango a little bit inside.  
  
"Kohaku....if you can hear me please stop this. I don't want to hurt you." Sango said tears streaming down her face as she used her Hiraikotsu to block another attack. Kohaku just gave her that same empty stare as he continued his attacks. Finally Sango made a decision.  
  
'This isn't my brother. This isn't the warm loving boy I grew to care for. I have to end this. To put him out of his misery.'  
  
Sango pinned Kohaku face down on the floor.   
  
'Let his soul rest in peace.'  
  
"I love you Kohaku." Sango said before she pulled the jewel shard out of his back instantly killing him. Sango fell to the ground violent sobs wracked her body. She knew she was injured. Sango barely fought back against Kohaku so he had got in some dangerous blows. That was the hardest thing Sango ever had to do. As she laid on the floor Sango realized she was loosing conciousness from blood lost. It didn't matter to her though she was planning on joining her brother and family in the after life.  
  
"Are you just going to go and die like that?" Sango looked up only to see Hiei.   
  
'What is he doing here?' Sango just stared at the demon. She didn't respond. Hiei sighed and picked up the extermiator on his back her legs wrapped his waist. Soon Hiei realized she had passsed out from all the blood lost. Hiei was about to leave when something caught the corner of his eye. He walked over to the young boys' body.  
  
'I can't just leave him here.' Hiei carefully maneuvered the young boy over his other shoulder. Deciding Sango needed medical attention Hiei quickly picked up the discarded jewel and headed towards the others. Only one thought crossing his mind.  
  
'I'm getting soft for this girl.'  
  
. . .  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I know exactly what you guys are thinking. "Saiyuna why is everyone dying? What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Well I should clear this up now this story is an ENDING to the Inuyasha series. So some other people will be "leaving" Right know I'm really baffled about somebody and deciding if they should die. I'm not telling you who but just a warning someone you all know and love MIGHT die.  
  
Now it's time for "CRAZY ANIME FACTS"  
  
This week we talk about the greatest action anime ever made, in my opinion. Dragonball Z/GT anyway did you know even with all the fighting, power levels, and capsule corp technology they still live in the BC-AD time area. That's why once in a while you see a dinosaur or two.  
  
For my last note a reviewer which name I have forgotten (Yes I know I'm sad) asked me how far into the Yu-Gi-Oh series I am. To answer them I'm up to Yu-Gi-OH enter the Shadow Realm when the big five or something like that.......tries to take over the Yu-gang bodies. Also Thanks for the Feedback!!! Please Review!!!  
  
Ja!  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

Auth0r's Notes: Hey everyone!!!!! Sorry for the very long wait but let's just forget about that and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Oh and to let you know I'm back to my old schedule.  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter.......14(I think)  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"There!!!" Kagome said. With a satisfied clasp of her hands Kagome looked at the now securely placed bandage.  
  
"Hey thanks Kagome!!" Kuwabara said as he pulled down his shirt over the covered wound.  
  
"Only if I had my darling Yukina here to heal me." Kuwabara said with a look of dreaminess in his eyes. Kagome sweatdropped wondering who in the world was Yukina.  
  
"Okay who's next!" Kagome said looking around. She had already tended to Sango who was currently in one of her blankets sleeping, Kuwabara and Kurama who seemed to be talking with Shippo. Miroku was also taking a nap and seemed to be doing well.  
  
"Why don't you stop worrying about everyone else and start taking care of yourself." Kagome looked to see Yusuke sitting next to her. Kagome looked down at the gashed against her arms and legs. The bandages were beginning to get soaked in blood. Kagome laughed a little to herself.  
  
"I'm fine how about you, I saw you take a couple of blows." Kagome said looking at the teen.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine.....no problem." Yusuke said looking away towards the body laying on the floor.  
  
"So what's going to happen to that poor kid now?" Yusuke asked. Kagome sighed sadly.  
  
"We're going to wait until Sango wakes up before we bury him. It's really sad." Kagome was surprised to feel and arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up at Yusuke but his head was turned away.  
  
Kagome snuggled closer to the warmer body. It was then she made a pledge. She was going to make sure all her friends were happy. New or Old. Somehow her life had changed when she met the spirit detectives and she's never been happier.  
  
"Yusuke.......thank you.....for everything." Yusuke looked at her surprised and was even more when she lightly planted her lips against his. For Yusuke the kiss ended before it even got started and before he knew it Kagome smiled at hip and walked away.  
  
There was only one thought running through his mind as he watched her walk away.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Red eyes looked on at the seen with pure hatred and disgust.  
  
'If I can't her. She'll Just have to face the consequences of her betrayal'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Kohaku's burial was a very heart wrenching experience. Miroku said a prayer and everyone gave there respects. That was an hour ago and Sango was still at the grave site.  
  
"Sango you are still injured. You should rest." Kagome said kneeling next to the broken down girl. She had a far away look in her eyes. Kagome was worried for her.  
  
"Kagome do you think I made the right decision?" Sango said. The question caught Kagome by surprise and honestly she didn't know how to answer it.  
  
"Sango, honestly I think you made the right decision. Your the strongest person I know to be able to realize it's better to do what you did then have that demented freak control him. Sango, if I was in your place I could never have the willpower." Kagome said.  
  
She looked over at Sango to see tears streaming down her eyes. Kagome hugged Sango toward her patting her back in soothing motions.  
  
"Let it all out."  
  
"Kagome.....there's no....no.....no one left in my family.....I...I.....I'm all alone now." Sango said between her painful sobs.  
  
"Sango you're not alone. Just know were here for you. We can be a family to you. I already think of you as a sister." Kagome noticed Sango settled down.  
  
"Thank you Kagome. I just want to be alone now." Sango said wiping her face. Kagome gave her one last hug before she left. Sango sighed.  
  
"What do want?" She looked into the tree where Hiei sat.  
  
"Look, I understand how you feel wom—Sango." Hiei said.  
  
"Really?" Sango said skeptically.  
  
"I...have a sister. But she doesn't know I'm her brother. I have a criminal past and I don't deserve to be near such a pure creature." Hiei said not knowing why he was telling Sango this.  
  
"That's silly. She should make that decision. Not you. She deserves to know she has a brother." Sango said. Hiei laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"That's what the fox said." Sango stood up and brushed off her clothes. She looked at the apparition and smiled.  
  
"Thanks. For some odd reason you helped me." Sango said before walking back to camp."  
  
Hiei smirked. Mission accomplished.  
  
*~*~*~*~ It had been two days since the battle and everyone had began traveling along like usual. Things had been returning back to normal but injuries did slow them down.  
  
Yusuke was walking slightly behind Kagome. He had been thinking about the kiss since it happened. A million thoughts were running through his mind. The main one was.....  
  
'Does she return my feelings.'  
  
Suddenly Kuwabara stopped.  
  
"Hey guys I'm getting a weird feeling......something isn't right." He then looked over at Kagome with frantic eyes.  
  
"HEY!!LOOK OUT!!!!" But before Kagome could respond she was being held from behind with a claw to her throat. Kagome couldn't see the person but she knew who it was. She had been waiting for this day to come.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango said slowly.  
  
"No Sango, look that is not Inuyasha." Miroku said looking at the now full-blooded demon.  
  
"Hey let her go!!" Yusuke already had his spirit gun ready to fire.  
  
"Yusuke if you fire now you might hit Kagome." Kurama said.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the girl in his arms. His eyes were blood red and the stripes on his face showed his lost of control.  
  
"So you thought you could betray me Kikyou?" Inuyasha said tightening his grip.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm no—." Kagome tried to explain but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LYING WENCH. Don't lie to me. Now be a good girl and give me the shards........" He said while ripping the shards of her necklace ".......before I kill you."  
  
Everyone was poised for attack but what happened next surprised everyone. Even Kagome. An arrow came soaring down embedding itself right near Inuyasha causing him to release the shards and Kagome.  
  
Everyone looked to the holder of the bow.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha she's not Kikyou......" The holder lowered the bow revealing there face..........  
  
"I am....."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes: Kind of a short chapter but I'm writing the next one REALLY soon. Unfortunately there are only 4 more chapters to go. I've decided a character will die but I still think you'll like the story. (I hope) Anyway no crazy anime fact today but there will be one next time. Thanks for all the support.  
  
Saiyuna-san 


	14. What Have I Done?

Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the long wait and the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter. I guess I couldn't resist. At least I don't do it often right? Enough talk enjoy the chapter.  
  
The countdown Begins: Three more chapters  
  
Sometimes, Two Wrongs Do Make A Right  
  
Chapter 15? (I don't even remember)  
  
The group watched in horror as Inuyasha threw Kagome to the floor. Yusuke was at her side immediately.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked concern dripping from his voice. He was burning with fury at dog-boy.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine......" Kagome looked over to see the half demon and priestess fighting.  
  
"Yusuke make sure Inuyasha doesn't kill Kikyou." Kagome said frantically. ( No. I am not a Kikyou fan just keep reading)  
  
"Kagome why would you want something like that." Looking up Kagome saw Miroku, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama standing just behind Yusuke. Pushing herself up, Kagome brushed herself off.  
  
"First off, Kikyou is the only one who knows where the Tetsiugga is." Kagome looked at the two fighting.  
  
"Kagome don't you think Inuyasha is too far gone?" Sango asked. She was slightly limping as she walked over and Hiei quickly walked over to help her.  
  
"Well Sango we'll never know unless we try. Now here's the plan. I need you to keep Inuyasha away from Kikyou just long enough so I can find out were the sword is.  
  
"Kagome, what in the world would make you think she will actually give YOU the location of the sword?" Miroku asked. Again Kagome smiled.  
  
"Like I said before we'll never know unless we try. Now are guys in or out?" Everyone nodded. Soon the group scattered and using his rose whip Kurama directed Inuyasha's attention to him. Before Yusuke could join him he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wha—"Yusuke was silenced by soft lips pressed against his. He responded to by slowly moving his lips against hers. Before the kiss could get any more heated, Kagome reluctantly pulled away. There was a soft blush on her face.  
  
'That color really suites her.' Yusuke thought. Kagome looked at him with worry, nervousness and something else Yusuke couldn't define.  
  
"Be careful." With that Kagome ran towards Kikyou. Yusuke couldn't stop smiling as one thought ran through his mind.  
  
"She really likes me, She has to."  
  
Kikyou watched as Inuyasha's attention was brought toward those damned human friends of her reincarnations. They were ruining her plans. She was suppose to kill Inuyasha than her reincarnation and easily take out there comrades. Then with her soul returned to her she would be able to defeat Naraku.  
  
"Kikyou." She turned towards the person calling her name.  
  
Kagome had her bow and arrows and was ready to attack Kikyou if necessary. She had no intention of fighting with Kikyou, She wanted to talk, no matter how naïve that sounded.  
  
"Kikyou why are you doing this?" Kagome said with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"You know Inuyasha didn't betray you, you know Naraku is the one which tricked the both of you, you know....Inuyasha loves, but yet you continue to help Naraku, and hurt Inuyasha. Why?" Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice how it didn't hurt to admit Inuyasha loved Kikyou. Not her.  
  
Kikyou did the most unexpected thing. She began to laugh. It was a bitter tasteless sound to Kagome's ears. It made Kagome's heart mourn for this woman.  
  
"Love me.........." Kikyou laughed harder. "Inuyasha doesn't love me." Kikyou's laughter immediately stopped.  
  
"Like you he pities me, I can see it in his eyes every time he says I love you." Kikyou eyes were suddenly filled with anger as she looked at Kagome.  
  
"You Say He Never Betrayed Me! He Does It Everyday When He's With You And You're Friends. He Protects You, Cares For You And Is Happy With You......" Kikyou poised and arrow at Kagome. Kagome quickly grabbed one herself.  
  
"While I travel around, stealing souls just to survive like some low-level demon. Well it all ends here." Kikyou aimed her arrow. Kagome doing the same.  
  
"Die." Before Kikyou could fire, the bow and arrow dropped from her hands as blood trickled down her mouth. A look of both emotional and physical pain crossed her face as she looked down at the hand through her stomach before falling into a pile of ashes.  
  
Kagome looked on in horror.  
  
"No."  
  
Yusuke panted while watching his comrades. He was running out of energy and his wounds from before were re-opening. Kuwabara had been knocked out and sat at the sidelines with Sango and Miroku.  
  
Hiei had made sure Sango didn't take place in this battle knowing she wasn't in the physical or mental state to fight. Miroku had sucked in some of Naraku's poisonous insects not realizing they were in the vicinity.  
  
Inuyasha was putting up a hell of a fight. After using the iron reaver on Kurama he was now fighting Hiei who was covered in bruises. Kurama wasn't down but it looked like he couldn't fight anymore.  
  
Inuyasha dodged another kick by Hiei and countered with a hard fist to the face. Hiei hit the ground with a bone-crushing crack.  
  
"HIEI." Sango cried as she watched the seen. Inuyasha watched the carnage he created. There were no more fighters left here. He needed to fight. Looking back about 20 meters he came across two women and one was releasing a large amount of adrenaline.  
  
As fast as he could Inuyasha ran toward Kikyou and Kagome.  
  
'This will be an easy kill.' Inuyasha ran forward and with one swift motion had his hand through Kikyou.  
  
Yusuke and the rest of the group watched on as Kikyou's body completely decimated.  
  
Inuyasha looked at down at the ashes at his feet. Then up at the scared looking Kagome.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it.  
  
'Without Kikyou we don't know where the Tetsiugga is............and that means Inuyasha's far gone."  
  
Inuyasha lunged.  
  
'Can we help him?'  
  
Inuyasha got closer with claws extended.  
  
"Kagome!!" Everyone yelled in unison. Kagome looked up, and at the last minute shot the poised arrow straight at Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Kagome watched the shock expression pass over Inuyasha's face as he fell to the floor. His eyes returning to there original amber color. Dropped the bow and arrows. She looked at the rapidly bleeding hanyou.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it.  
  
She may have just killed her best friend.  
  
Author's Notes: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! First of I would like to apologize for the unnecessarily long wait. I had writer's block at one point then I just got well you know lazy. Anyway I'm sorry about the ending of this chapter but it just came out this way. At first Yusuke was suppose to kill Inuyasha but then this just seemed more conflicting. If that even makes sense.  
  
Time for........  
  
CRAZY ANIME FACTS (confetti and string blown all over)  
  
Okay today's fact was reviewed to me by a loyal fan who's name I can't remember since that review was about a month ago. --;;;  
  
Anywayz did you know that the first season of Yugioh never aired in the U.S. They immediately started of with the second which included the card game. In the first season the card game wasn't mentioned.  
  
Well that's it until next time.  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Saiyuna-san 


End file.
